A Little Too Late
by InuyashasFieryInuyashasyokai
Summary: A moment came when the jewel had been seen within her fingertips while Naraku's body was being purified inside out,just by the connection the beast had with his appendage inside her body.A Bright Light.Naraku,The Shikon Jewel,was gone,and so was Kagome.
1. Chapter 1

A Little Too Late

Chapter One

~ Past Reflections~

By Inuyashas Youkai

The words printed in black and white , staring blatantly in the face, back at him , as his fingertips held the paper within his shaking hands , and all the while emerging with the images that at one point were slammed down within his mind where it couldn't be reached. Although seeing her picture, with her lively chocolate eyes shown in mirth , while it reached the smile that was facing him, but he knew that that happiness wasn't meant to be towards something he did, as it stood for the result of what he was forced to do, and with the reminders of seeing her once more on the printed publication, was all it took for the memories to surface.

As the stills passed , weighing now heavily within his mind , so had the emotions that came with that day , but it had also proved that since he couldn't exactly remember exactly what it was that caused it to end , and that was what made him feel that maybe whatever had started it didn't really matter in the first place, because after almost a Milena , Inuyasha still loved her.

The hanyou remembered the words said both to each other, as every stinging jab had made the piercing cuts , a little bit deeper , over the time it took for their tempers to fizzle out completely , and in the end had caused the one he cared about most in his entire existence ,the only one that mattered to slip away , just like the days that followed after, but without her it wasn't the same.

Still , Inuyasha survived if not just barely through the years , and although there were others that had come to keep him company on his path, it was always her that kept him going .The possibility that maybe he might be able to at least see her again, and in hopes that there was a chance , abeit a small one , to make things right again. Laying the paper down upon his bed , and lightly stroking the image's face , Inuyasha had begun reading the article that seemed to include what was his within it , at least in his mind .

The article had something to do with a production held by the college that obviously when Kagome came back to her time she had partaken in, compliments of her purifying the stupid piece of glass , and her time there had ended . Once Naraku had been destroyed , neither one had a chance to amend the words spoken on the day of there spat , because the end came so quickly , Inuyasha never had a chance to say how he truely felt before she disappeared.

The hanyou only mused that when she was forced to the other side , Kagome assumed that everything went on without her, but Kagome would see soon enough that she was wrong for the most part. While continuing on about learning about some of her life that was presented within the local paper Inuyasha's glazed over as his mind fell away, lost in more darker thoughts , the way of silent goodbye's .

_ ~ Painful Truths~_

_ During the return of fighting a rather gruesome youkai with the promise of a jewel shard , but as it would seem that miniscule, tainted sliver's presence faded , and moved to another location , to where it was slightly off of the creature it had once been in. This fact not only pissed off the leader within the group, but it was a general fuck you , dampening the hopes of the overall mindset within the pack members disposition when the jewel's fragment only upped from where it was to somewhere else completely. It wasn't known , as to why this had occurred , at least not until much time had passed, and enough for two , to begin throwing around their frustrations for the failure the result presented. _

_"Dammit , wench! Where in the fuck did it go ! "_

_" I don't know it just disappeared!"_

_" Ya sure you felt it in the first place ! I mean don't you want this to all fucking end, so this bastard dies , and we can all move on with our lives !I mean , not that I don't resent the fact traveling with you all , but god damn ! I want this shit to stop , and move on !"_

_"Inuyasha .. I am sure that Kagome tried her best ,and its not her fault I am sure that this happened .. Kagome has a life to return to as well that would make finishing what she has here , just as important as all of us.." Miroku provided . _

_**~Needless to say , Miroku's words had done it for the hanyou..~**_

_"Yeah Inuyasha calm down ! We'll find it soon enough .." Sango agreed ._

_" Enough ! The bitch can leave now, as far as I am concerned!We don't need her here!" Inuyasha spat ._

_" Inuyasha!" Miroku and Sango yelled at him in response , accompanied with the moks staff swiftly making attempting contact with the hanyou's skull to knock some sense into the obviously crazed dog .._

_"Inuyasha?" A pained, muffled cry broke through their screams, and once everyone's eyes fell on Kagome's distraut visage , the girl continued.._

_"Is it true , do you really mean it ..?" Kagome's lips quivered._

_"Oi , stop the damn crying , it won't do any good anyway! What do you actually think I cared a rats ass whether you here or not !Kikyo can do the same thing you can without the messing around with the bullshit coming from having you stay , it just not worth it when we have shit to do !"_

_**Then all of a sudden , the shit hits the fan, and thus begins the path to the end ..**_

_"Kukukukukukuku.. "_

_"I told you Kagome that nobody wants you here, but we do ..." the creepy baby held by Kagura , against Kagome's chest , taunts .._

_ Kagome lost conscious after that, or at least to appear that way , because all of them were immersed with the coming battle , while Kagome leaned silently against a nearby tree with Kagura , Kanna , and the infant fighting for control over her body. It wasn't till sometime later that somehow a blast of light encompassed the area , signaling Kagome's release, and unfortunately in result, one of Naraku's appendages shot forward . And striking her bluntly in the chest. Although , shockingly enough it was almost like Kagome wanted this to happen because of the bloody smirk the fell upon her lips , as the miko from the future had taken on a slightly different appearance than what anyone expected, and while stepping closer towards the bastard Naraku ._

_ It had all gone so fast , we began fighting once more to assist Kagome with tears in our eyes, even me , because none of us knew if she would survive this ordeal , but we weren't let her do it by herself . Then the moment came that somehow the jewel had been seen within her fingertips while Naraku's body was being purified by the inside out, just by the connection the beast had with his appendage inside her body . After all said and done , another spark of light exploded forth , and blinding us from anymore of a visual then when it started, then once our eyes caught where they once stood. Naraku , The Shikon Jewel , was gone , and with it so was Kagome.._

_A whisper on the wind came soon after.._

_" Goodbye , Live Happily for I given you your wish .."_

_TBC..._

_Unfortunately , in due time the hanyou , as well as the other survivors , would be soon privy to the memories that time has eluded in their memories ,or has been taken away by some other means . Either way, not everything is quite what it seems..Although ,at least seeing her now , alive , it means that Kagome hadn't been killed , so long ago , as they once thought .._


	2. Chapter 2

A Little Too Late

~ Chapter Two ~

Stalking Prey

By Inuyashas Youkai

The shrouded hanyou then began to seek her out , finding her staying in some small development on the other side of town , but because over the time had passed not only did he have to use his nose, it was as well that Inuyasha had to pull in some less wanted assistance in finding what he deemed so long ago to be his. Although , when his brother Sesshomeru did finally locate as to where she was privately listed , of course he had to make some so not needed comment in response to his request .

"What's wrong little brother , does your intended not reek of the rank of death , ravaged by bottom feeders , to make sure that a bloody beacon cries out your name saying ' I 'am here!' ' I 'am here! '. Idiot!"

"Shuddup , ya carrot stuck up his ass bastard ! I mean permanently if you'd like ! I can shove it so far up with their with a swift kick to your ass , that even your mate Rin couldn't get it out sucking with the best of vacuum hoses!"

"Crude , Inuyasha-"

"No , wait, you'd have to get one of those applicators the size of a elephant to administer the world's greatest enema in all human existence .. Hey we could go with this it would be great exposure for Rin , to make it big time , as a nurse , and well you ... Well you just suck , literally !"

"I will not , nor will she , or you for that matter will not be getting anywhere near my ass , thank you for the offer but if you wanna swing that way I have a few respective colleagues that would love to partake in a little pounding if you know what I mean .."

"Fuck you Fluffy ! "

"Ahh ... Let me consider this , No.. I already told you I don't swing that way .. In other matters , is everything ready , in regards to your miko , other than knowing where it is that she so convinently hid herself-"

"Hey ! I-"

"Allow me to finish Inuyasha .. Now as I was saying that luckily for you since your pathetic nose can't even seem to track a simple scent of your damn mate , and I have only tasted her essence only a few times when she was in the feudal era that it wouldn't do any use, but as I look in my files here it would seem as the miko had recently applied for a internship here during the remaining term of her education. I have her address, but it looks like here that .. Wait a minute , holy shit !"

"What !"

" She was attached some time ago , but that isn't what's odd , Inuyasha.. The male she was married to he looks, familiar. It's almost like he just jumped right out of the feudal era into this one .. "

"Fucking Tell me who the hell was she with ?"

"Put a cork in it testicle muncher , or I will do it for you with the monk's ball 's strung in your mouth like shoelaces ! Besides right now that information doesn't matter , at least not until I can investigate this , and be certain. Just know that she was attached , and that she out of it has claimed four children , as her own in the last three years , but only one of them being hers . Turns out that the miko can spin quite a pack , but you probably already knew that .."

"What the hell are you blabbering on about bastard !"

"Just go to her , lil brother .. You'll see , and maybe upon seeing things for yourself , our answers can be received without me saying a damn thing !"

"Okay , fine ! Where in the fuck is she ?"

"Kagome now resides in Shabuya Crossing , in a apartment complex , 24-8 Sakuragaokacho Shibuya-ku Tokyo , Shin-nanpeidai Mansion, #4. "

"Wait a minute , what about Higarashi Shrine ?"

"I would assume sooner or later , lil brother that your miko would want to venture out , spread her wings , and not wait along for something that wasn't going to be with a hold on her mother's tit , wouldn't you say? Besides the wench really couldn't be what is no longer Inuyasha .."

"What ?" The hanyou gasped .

"Indeed , it seems as though you miko has a lot to reveal , regarding as to what occurred in this time , lil brother .." The youkai lord confirmed over his cell , but didn't elaborate because as far as he knew looking at what was shown on his computer screen ,the things that it revealed was only something that the miko, Kagome had any right to reveal, especially since she left , either of the two hadn't left things on very good terms.

Once hanging up on his brother after that , Inuyasha had ventured out in black attire consisting off a hoodie , loose pair of jeans , and sandals , seeing as he never could get used to conforming in such constricting ways of this time, but had when he absolutely had too. Walking out into the night , glad it was the weekend because after the things that his ears human ears just heard and echoed loudly into his hidden hanyou ones , didn't really think that his concentration could be really held by no other than Kagome. It didn't take him long to find the place , but the only thing that had was weaving in between the crowds passing through Shubuya Crossing this time at night , or any time of the day for that matter, and it was why normally the hanyou stayed away from such crowded areas , but still it really didn't surprise him that Kagome had taken accustomed to such life , seeing as she always loved to be around people , whereas he did not .

Jumping into a nearby tree , and being that it was something the hanyou wasn't privy to doing in the last so many years due to the changes in what was expected in this time, as all demons were still living , alas to his shock on how dangerous leaving her venture back alone here , but now they really just stayed hidden under cloaked concealment's , most of the time anyways . Quickly finding a window , or at least apart of it centered at the corner second floor of the building , leading to a image of a woman in her late twenties washing dishes , as a younger male dried them. A growl broke past his lips , as the hanyou discovered the scent that wavered past his nose downward from the windows opening , and that aroma was all Kagome , at least what he remember , but only now it had altered slightly .

Although , once his ears heard a deeper feminine voice broke through her lips screaming at the male for splashing her , Inuyasha almost sprung thinking her otherwise being in danger when the shrill past her lips, at least until the words Souta was formed within those words.

'Souta ? The runt brother ? Wow he's really grown ..' the hanyou thought within his musings of how much he had missed , and while he dazed off for a short time, it wasn't noticed that the male , Souta had stepped away from that of his sister .

Shifting himself within the branches of the tree , and then returned his eyes towards the window to see that only Kagome stood within his visage, as he was daydreaming it was almost missed that a voice merely whispered his name ..

"Inu Yasha ? Is that you ?" A slightly agape young man stood underneath the tree below him, choked ..

Looking down , and slowly became bulgingly staring at the one who had discovered him , as Inuyasha tried to quickly think of something to tell the one speaking him to him ..

Souta .

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

A Little Too Late

~ Chapter Three~

Caught

By Inuyashas Youkai

Quickly thinking up a reason or ploy as to being someone other than who the familiar young man thought he was , and finding nothing for his mind went blank , Inuyasha released a pained sigh before landing before the little squirt from many years before, now almost a man.

"Yea , its me squirt .H-how ya doing ?."The hanyou stuttered.

"G-good . So whatcha doing here ?"Souta returned surprised that he was really standing next to his childhood hero .

"Ahhh . Um . Well I live on this side of the well now , but .. The truth is that all of this time all of us thought that when she left , that Naraku killed her , and it wasn't until the recent article about the production at her school that we were proven otherwise ..So I just wanted to see how she was doing .."

"Oh. So you really don't know, do you? "

"Know what ?"

"Apart of Kagome did pass on. She really isn't the same as she used to be when she ..Kagome came back through that well, but then again neither is the well , or the shrine it stood on .."

"I heard that , my brother told me some things but what I know is really vague, maybe you can shed some light on them .."

" Wow , its really strange seeing you without dog ears, ya know .. The only reason I noticed you was because of the way you were lounging in the tree.. Yea , I can help you ,but not here , and only if you agree to help my sister .."

"What ! "

"Shhh! Do you want her to notice you , yet ...Damn ! Look she's fine , safe for now , but ...Do you agree or not ?"

"Agreed , so spill ..."

"Like I said not here ..."

"Where ?"

"Can you come back in a hour ? I have to get some stuff for my sister , then I will return, and then we can go somewhere quiet and talk .."

"What kind of stuff ?"

"It would take longer than I have to explain things than I presently have to get them .."

"I'll take you ..."

"I don't think it's a good idea for us to ride along on your back now , Inuyasha .."

"No stupid , my car ..."

"Oh well , in that case yea that would work .."

"Follow me.." Inuyasha stated , then walked around the block to where a large parking lot with a enormous building stood ,before unlocking the vehicle parked at the tail end of the parking lot in a odd angle.

"Get in .."

"Awesome ! This is yours ?"Souta complimented from his seat.

"Yea , don't drive it much other than to pointless meetings my brother makes to attend to but it pays well , so I can't complain .."

"I'll say , damn I'd love to get my hands on one of these babies ! I mean how do you get a mint condition 70's mustang anyway in this day !"

"Um. Lots of hard work , and plenty of money , but because I don't do the first unless I want too or have too , lots of money .. " Inuyasha joked , as he started the car and skidded out of its spot .

" Look runt , I don't know what happened other than what I remember , and that is in itself sketchy , help me with it , and with Kagome , and I'll give you the car .."

"Really ? "

"Yes , I can always get another one , and it would really help me out if you can assist me ..Now where to?"

"Get out of here , then at the light make a left , to the residential area , to the first street you come to , then a left , to the end of the street , and to the last house on the right .." Souta read off the directions like it was printed on the back of his hand ..

"You go to this place alot , don't you ?"

"Only when Kagome's pain gets to more than she can handle.."

"Pain ?"

"Yea , I don't now how to say this , but , Kagome.. She's dying Inuyasha .."

"What ! What exactly do you mean she's dying ?" The upset hanyou screamed unintentionally , while driving on the path the other gave, as the memories of when she was taken prior was crashing upon him all over again..

" Calm down , Inuyasha .. Your going to get us pulled over .."Souta warned then yelled once he spun the car , heading the other direction towards her apartment ...

"What in the hell are you doing we are going the wrong way !"

"Back to your sister , Dammit ! I'll take her to what ever doctor she needs , and pay for it , anything , but I will not let her die , not again !" Inuyasha growled..

"That will be interesting to see , Inuyasha . How do you suppose we do that ?"

"What do you mean ?"

"She'll slam your ass into the ground if she knows it's you , and way before we even get her in the car , once she collapses after doing so !"

"Can you drive ?"

"Uh .. Yea .. Just don't have my license anymore why?"

"And why may I ask ?" Inuyasha opened up his cell , and called his brother ..

"For my sister .."

"Yes , Sesshomeru .. Can you pull up anything on Souta ..Yes its her brother .. I need him to drive , and for something needed for his sister made him loose his privilege to do so .." Inuyasha asked then spoke to Souta

"What was it speeding ..?" The hanyou joked ..

"No .. "

At the very same time both Souta , and his brother answered the question , and causing him to squeal his tires into the spot in front of Kagome's apartment complex.

" Sesshomeru , I need you to for the moment cover you tracks but temporarily delete those files , and reinstate it so he can drive my mustang with Kagome , with the kids so she can get help now!"

"Why are you concerned that she might sit your ass again.."

"Not afraid , but I expect it , and as of right now the only thing I fear is that she may not make it after doing so .."

"Why is that ...?"

"Because , if I don't , she may leave me again , but permanently this time.."

"Fine , done . Although once you return I want a full explanation fort having to do this .."

"Whatever bye.."

"Look Inuyasha , I am sorry you had to find out this way .."

"Don't want to hear it , you did what you had to do ,and I appreciate that , but I will help take care of her now so she doesn't need that shit , as well so you can get your license back to drive this baby when this is over .."

"Awesome !"

"Say that after we are through , now ..Get your sister , and the rugrats into the car , buckle them in and all that bullshit , then over there across the street I will be parked in my brothers car , follow it . It will be a black Escalade with a bumper sticker with a middle finger flipping ya off saying eat this .. Okay here are the keys , and be careful, its my life you have there.."Inuyasha said , as he gave the keys over , standing there for a moment before rushing to retrieve his brothers car in his brother's company's parking lot ..

"I won't kill the car, Inuyasha ..."

"Huh ?"

"I will be careful .."

"Oh . That , hell with the car, its almost as good as yours anyways , I was referring to your sister ..Be back "Inuyasha returned running away , as Souta rushed into the house to gather up his sister.

~With Souta & Kagome ~

"Heya , Kagome?"

No Answer...

"Dammit , Kagome answer !"

Nothing ...

Although , his frantic search finally ending when his screams woke up the young one inside her room , and caused a answering cry , upon coming to , passing the laundry room is where he found her , inside laying on the laundry room floor .

" Kagome !"

"Kagome , please sis wake up ! I have help!"

Not a sound.

"Shit!"

"What's Up , runt !" The hanyou whispered from the door frame ..

"It's Kagome , she won't wake up !" Souta cried.

"Fuck! Alright , get the rugrats together , and I'll get your sister ..Has she done this before ?" Inuyasha asked while settling her lightly within his embrace..

"Yea , once .. "

"Back then, how long was it before she woke up ?"

"Three days .."

"Lets go , we're taking Sesshomeru's car , leave mine here ..

Once the two worked quickly to settle Kagome , and four not so small , but really oddly familiar younger kin into the car , then getting in themselves . The hanyou's mind was completely fried with everything that was happening , but luckily he was able to keep a clear head , not looking at what those things possibly could have meant , even though somehow they were true , but how , the hanyou didn't have a clue .

The ride was quiet to the house , and to where the family physician was meeting them personally , but just before they got within radius of the large iron gates to the mansion ; originally his father's , Souta began to speak introducing each of the car's occupants..Although keep in mind they were all about pre-teenagers at the time.

"I'am sorry, Inuyasha .. I almost forgot to introduce you . In the back there's Kanna , Kagura, Kohaku , they are Kagome's step-kids , and the little guy sitting with Kagome is her child Shippo.."

' Fuck ! Explains where the runt went ! What the hell is going on?'

"No worries , Souta .. Hey nice to meet you , my name is Shaya.." Inuyasha answered , receiving a questionable expression from Souta , and was returned with a glare from the hanyou ..

"It's what I go by now, times change , ya know ..."Inuyasha amended without giving too much away ..

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

A Little Too Late

~ Chapter Four ~

A Visit With Sesshomeru

By Inuyashas Youkai

Waking up to finding yourself in a different place then where you thought you once had been can be scary , making you act in ways that you normally wouldn't have otherwise, and those times you so dearly wish that you can go back to bed and start the day over instead of face the consequences of attacking one accidentally , one that was known so long ago to be able to kill you effortlessly with one fluid movement. It was odd once the smoke cleared , and the haze from the powerful residuals of miko powers were fading from the hands that haven't seen them for , well in forever in seemed , then look to see what shadow stood behind it growling menacingly towards her . Turned out behind the smoke , and the dust stood a man that the woman once laying in the cot hadn't seen in years , unbelievably , it was a older Sesshomeru.

Trying to find her voice to apologize , as she saw just what her attack on him had done while his long hair within his low ponytail had merely rose sticking frazzled on top of his head , his amber eyes darkened to a bloody red, and at the moment struggling halfway between forms , trying to fight the encouraging fight to destroy the threat whom dared to confront ' the Sesshomeru,but what held him back was the aura still rolling of her , dying down , and still trying to purify him until it faded away. Moving her lips to say something but for life of her she couldn't find anything to say , because of the fear of what the male now standing before her would do . Instead , the demon seeing this merely chuckled deeply , grinning with a evil smirk then shrugged his shoulders before addressing the woman looking much like a gaping fish.

"Miko.. I'll let that one slide because I am sure it wasn't I or this place , you would have expected , but the next time I assure you to feel all of my wrath for this time , and the next if it should come down to it , regardless of who you are to the half wit ! Besides the expression you had just know just about made up for it ,and to see that your powers have improved since the last time we encountered !"

"Um .. Ah , Sorry Sesshomeru . No , actually you were the last person I'd expect to see , but where am I , and why am I here ?"

" I see . Well you are at my estate , and I was looking over your medical records , as well since I am your new physician .. So tell me hows married life ?" Sesshomeru taunted knowing full well that she would start speechlessly agape once again, but with her response Kagome surprised him.

"Yea , well what of it ! I mean what the fuck was I supposed to do , huh?It started that I was just merely out to keep an eye on him because I knew who he was just by the aura he gave off regardless of who he claimed himself as , and I knew if he was here in this time it couldn't be anything good. The next thing I know I was married to the bastard , and mother to three of his incarnates , along with Shippo , which may I add I still don't know how the hell that happened! Hell even the bitch Kikyo is here too to her annoying presence in reminding me of how worthless I was , but I showed her ! Hmmph! Watch them try to cross me again , I'll fry each one to a crisp, especially her I know what I am , she got what she wanted , and I'll be damned if she destroys this one !"

"Relax ,miko . I am not here to pose judgement . I am just trying to see why is it that everything about you is off , and why isn't there a thing in my books to explain what is it that is ailing you !"

"Oh , perhaps because you are only looking with regards to the body , and not with the soul , eh?" Kagome returned weakly ..

"Explain .."

"After Naraku , or Origumo made me his wife , I went through some changes .. Something Naraku did when following contact with Kikyo's , at least when he got her to remember that part of her soul , but it started before then I am afraid actually it began the moment I came back for the last time through that well. I know I am dying Sesshomeru , and there is nothing sort of a miracle to change that , the only thing I want is for Shippo to be cared for .."

"Miko- Kagome, I understand what you are saying but , your wrong about one thing , and that is that you are not going to die , not on my watch , but I need to know exactly what was done , so that I know where to look to fix it .."

"Honestly I don't know if you can , it may not be helped this time.."

"Why is that !"

"Because , not much of my soul is left , Sesshomeru, and the only thing that gives me the power to move , is my miko powers withholding the very little that remains.. Plus you can't forget Kikyo's , and Naraku's hold over me to watch the never-ending nightmare that is my life reoccur again..Gee , speaking of which has your clueless brother of yours made yet his appearance ?I was kinda hoping I would've already kicked the bucket already but something wants me here for some ungodly reason , and won't let this fucking pathetic life end !" Kagome regarded sadly, then chuckling , sarcastically amending.

"All will be fixed young miko , I have gave you something for the pain , but before we do I must have your commitment not to try to do something stupid to end things before getting the chance to begin. I apologize that we hadn't made it to you sooner , it may have prevented all of this before your last departure through the well. My brother yes , he's here , but he won't interfere with what must be done I assure you , unless that is that you change your mind to just speak to him which I highly recommend , at least in case things don't end up the way we plan , then you know you'll be at peace , but I don't expect for that notion to come to pass. "

"You know , I am tired Sesshomeru , I ' am sorry .."Kagome said laying back down , closing her eyes , before turning her back against him.

"Not at all sleep , young miko .." Sesshomeru smiled at her back grimly before walking out of the room , and locking it with a key card , seeking his brother before the annoying runt got to him first , knowing that if he didn't they would have quite another situation , but if what the miko said was true , things may not be that different .

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

A Little Too Late

~ Chapter Five ~

More For The Sake Of Just The Wind-tunnel , This Time, And The Warnings

If That Should Come To Pass..

By Inuyashas Youkai

Coming to the place where the older youkai heard growls , and snarls coming from behind a room with a closed door. Inside , coming to find that of his brother held against that of a wall , covered in many sutra's , and enchantments , thrown by the one in blue robes across the room from a nearby desk.

"Calm down , Inuyasha , it will do you no good to act up before we even know what state Kagome-sama is in .. "

"Quite amusing I must add, but I must say that my brothers concerns this time are valid , I may require you assistance in this matter monk .."

"Grrr ! See you conniving traitor ! "

"Quiet mutt , or I'll have the monk throw another batch of those things at you , or may I suggest a good sitting to right your path.." Sesshomeru warned , smirking ..

"Whatever !"

"Excuse me Sesshomeru, surely you aren't serious , I'll certainly help where I am needed , but why do you say such things , had something happened..?"

"Indeed , as a matter of fact there has , many somethings in fact , and it has caused quite a disturbing result, but I would like to speak to you in private to prevent certain circumstances if you know what I mean .."

"Hell , no! If there's something wrong with Kagome , then I want to know about it ! Now!" Inuyashas growled, eyes gleaming, flashing a bloodied hue between that of amber , and fighting a pointless battle with the monk's sutra's .

"Brother , it would not be a advisable direction to take until we have better control of the situation because your demon has already claimed the miko , as it's mate , even when you , yourself have not .."

"I don't give a flying fuck Sessh ! If there's something that I could've done because you refused to tell me , I promise you they'll be alot more to worry about then if you just tell me know .."

"Not when at the moment , there is nothing that could stop what's happening, not me, not even you , as her intended mate . It seems as though this time there is alot more reason to end that stands as Naraku, as well as the wench miko , your human still can't separate itself from , aside from the monk's wind tunnel destroying him , and in time it may very well be that the war to end it might have to be fought without the miko who currently lies in that room!"

"Holy Shit! "

"There's nothing holy about it, but is very well the shit that the bastard is now facing us with , alright Inuyasha , you want to know? Fine , but don't blame me if I have to kill you where you stand because of something you cannot control , just for the foolish result of a idiot 's ignorance . Kagome, your mate is dying , there is nothing that I can do at this time , with exception of the pain because at the moment that girl has very little to no soul left in that body , and the only thing that is keeping her alive is her miko powers keeping that little bit from leaving , as well as the bastards involvement , along with the bitch's claim to your human soul, keeping her from carrying out her wishes to die..."

In response , the hanyou , as predicted lost control of his demon side , while thrashing against the binds that now held him in place , growling huskily , snarling, and carrying about in his furious demonic form.

"Release . Me. Now !"The demon then sneered threateningly , as it still relentlessly threw himself around to break the seals of the monk's in order to gain his release.

"Fuck ! What the hell is going on here !" a shrill from the monk , jumping from his chair , as he now was seeing a much more turbulent aura coming from the hanyou friend , and one that he's never come across in the years spent with him.

"No ." Sesshomeru stated firmly , then turned answering the monk's inquiry while eying his brother , ignoring his murderous glares.

"What is going on is exactly what I warned the mutt would happen , my brothers demon is teetering on a state of utter madness , regarding the state of it's chosen now it's merely fighting a lost cause in the need to save her , but it will do no good until the human side joins it .."

"Shit ! I had no idea .."

"It was how my stupid Otouto wanted it , wasn't it you foolish dog !"

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

"Can't blame me , for ignoring the presence of your life mate , to the demands of your greedy human self , now can you ?"

"Take me to her Sesshomeru , so that I can maybe look into her plight more deeper , then I can give you the results as I complete them. It would be helpful to know exactly much we can gain from any angle that she may be afflicted .."

"Indeed , I agree , but I must warn you . The miko laying in that room , is not the same as the one that was, before she left monk . Here is the key, be careful she is quite ready to attack on sight , and although she can't try to purify you as she did me , I am quite certain she has over time found something to punish those of human nature if she is pushed, now that her powers are at full throttle . The only concern that she now holds dear is waiting for the time where she is allowed to die , anything else is of no interest to that behind that closed door , with exception to the kit .."

"I'll keep that in mind . " the monk Miroku then left to prove to himself what was now known wasn't a lie..

Once the monk's presence was no longer , the elder youkai quickly moved fluidly to the other side where his brother's demon was currently held against his will ..

"Now you will listen , and listen to me carefully , because in no way I desire to clean anymore of your messes , especially when it is her that must end this ! You will not interfere in anything regarding the miko in my care , do yoiu understand unless asked to do so!"

"What I understand is another annoyance stands in my way from being with my mate , if I have too I will destroy them all , even if it includes you brother to stop you in order for me saving her , mate will not die !"

"Your right , she will not die , but I will protect her , as I see fit under my care with no interruptions from you !" Sesshomeru screamed while wrapping his ensnaring hand to capture the neck of his ignorant sibling , squeezing slightly to make his point that he was quite serious in his demands..

"Never . She is mine , not yours . It is my responsibility to care for its mate , whether my idiot counterpart doesn't yet realize it's mistake I will gladly take over to rectify it !" Gasping heavily , although still threateningly mentioning that he wasn't going to back down without a fight until he was granted passage to where his intended was currently being held, away from him.

" Pray tell mutt , how is it that you are going to fix a hopeless situation when it is you that needs to correct itself before it can fully assist another, including it's mate !"

"Destroy it , annihilate , purging out the stupidity that still freely roams inside my veins , then take what is rightfully mine , and mate lives by my side forever , as she was meant too, because that wench was created for me , and myself alone.. She will not be destroyed !"

"Which would make you then more unstable than she ..."

"Indeed , but we'll be complete together in more ways than one ..I will not lose her due to ones ignorance , if I have to lose apart of myself to achieve not doing that , so be it ... I can feel it , the end is coming near..I will stop at nothing to stop it , for I refuse on letting her go ! "Inuyashas demon raged , his voice booming against the walls and looming with the intent that this was not to be opposed.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

A Little Too Late

~ Chapter Six ~

Desperation Loves Company

By Inuyashas Youkai

Waking up in a bed , not pinned against the wall as once before, Inuyasha shook his head to clear the incessant pounding against the inside of his skull , before standing to quickly , and falling back to nurse the dizziness held upon his conscious mind. Raising his hand to softly rub the contorted crease on his forehead , and coming across a bandage to the side of his head , then tearing it off to find a very circular scar healing from what must have been a whack to the head from a particular staff. Making the mistake of shaking his head in response to what must have happened once his lost himself due to hearing what had been made in conclusion to Kagome 's status at present . Laying back , sighing looking back on the words from his brother leading him to his unconscious state of the unknown, trying to remember anything afterwards , but the answers seem to evade him.

Hearing one's knock thereafter, the hanyou turned his head to find the door already opened , and the monk simply standing there , as if he was waiting for permission to enter.

"Come on in Miroku , maybe you can shed some light on what I obviously missed cause the look on your face tells me something had , and you are hesitant of me because of it.."

"My appologies , Inuyasha .. I didn't mean to come off to offend , nor was it my intention to use my staff on your head , but it was necessary , for if I hadn't there would be bloodshed , and lots of it !"

"Don't worry about it ..So what happened so badly that you had the need to use your bloody staff on my skull.." Inuyasha said dizzily.

"Well , once you heard Kagome-sama state , you transform . I left to confirm your brothers allegations , and their without a doubt true , but for the full account I am told you must seek Sesshomeru. Although when I came back both you , and your brother were at a standstill , neither would stand down , so I hit you both on the head to get you both to snap out of it .."

"I bet the bastard just loved that how did you survive anyways?" Inuyasha joked trying not to laugh at his own thought because it made his body hurt all the more.

"I don't think it was known who had done so , and knocking his ass out . I had left once certain that both wouldn't be awake anytime soon of course , but it had done the job in preventing what you be both killing each other off , and with Kagome-sama's condition we need both of you to proceed.."

Nodding once "Don't worry your secret safe with me , as long as he doesn't find out on his own, but I won't let him kill you , especially if you are treating Kagome. So what in the hell was we so worked up about anyway !"

"Um. Something about your demon side wanting to destroy the human side , making you more unstable than Kagome herself is , so that you would be able to follow through with your claim , saving her . This of course angered your brother because well its true , both of you would be unstable if mated , and would cause dire results .."

"Sounds logical , but I don't think that it would be necessary...Besides it wouldn't be what Kagome would've wanted anyways ." Inuyasha scoffed sarcastically

"So what are you going to do? I mean hell , I didn't even know for certain what is was between yourself and Kagome . We all our theories , but none of them seemed to pan out in the end .."

" What else ? I am going to do what I have too to save her , just because apart of me still falls under Kikyo's claim doesn't mean that I have to follow and I won't . Both of us , as a whole have something in common towards the other that refuses to let her go , and I won't fall back on it regardless what the once deadly cold bitch states , the demon , as well as I will have it's mate ! Yea well my brother was right, you know , I didn't want anyone to know because I wanted to fulfill what was honorable , but I found that the reason was only killing me , and now trying to destroy what is mine ! I promise you that won't happen , we forbid it !"Both forms of Inuyasha echoed against each other in the mutual intent with regards to its dying mate.

"Inuyasha ?"

"Yea ?" The hanyou once pulled back to himself stated back annoyed ..

"What happened to you just now , you just kinda left me for awhile , and the your voice sounded like there was two as you spoke.."

"Sorry. I think my brothers word's ring true more than I care to admit , and it seems that my continued separation from my intended is affecting me more than I expected . I didn't realize that I was speaking aloud when I was mentally speaking to my other side as well as you , but maybe somehow we both kinda melded together .."

"Possibly ..Although maybe it would be crucial for both of you to be close to one another's presence to lighten the effects its having on the both of you , but I'd have to confirm with Sesshomeru , as well as inform Kagome-sama with this before we proceed .."

"Will you give her something for me before then, please ..I-"

"Certainly , what is it ?"

"Hold on !" Inuyasha quickly jumped up on his bed , ignoring the torrents of aftermath that came from his hastiness in moving so fast , but he had to offer her something , taking out a pen and paper from his desk drawer, beginning to scrawl the first few things he wanted to start by saying to her..

_ Kagome, _

_I know that we didn't leave things on a good note the last time I saw your pretty face , or smell your conforting scent , and for that I am sorry cause I take the blame for that as my own . Please , I know you don't owe me anything , but don't let those hateful words be the last memory that we have with each other , I beg you .. I didn't mean any of it , and if I knew that it would be the last time that I would ever see you , trust me you wouldn't had even made it to the well , I would've stopped you , telling you everything you needed to hear from me .. I want to see you , hold you , to tell you everything, at least for us to gain any sort of peace , only if it is for a little while I will take it for what I have done . Punish me all you want , but please don't, whatever you do don't punish yourself , you are too precious too me for that , or to know that I am risking the loss of my chosen life mate, and to a place I cannot reach or follow that is without finishing the claim my demon had . Yes, I said it , you, not Kikyo , just , and only you .._

_Eternally Yours Inuyasha.._

Once complete , the hanyou after drying his eyes had handed off the simple parchment to the male standing waiting with a quite perverted smiles of his ..

"Don't .. Miroku , this is serious this time . I may be too late , I might have already lost her .. I don't care what happens anymore , just that she is with me where ever we are .. I need her Miroku , or I promise you I'll go mad without her , and if the beast within me had anything to do with it , it will end in endless , raging bloodlust ..I won't stop until I am with her again , either dead or alive , anyway to me it doesn't matter as long as I have her regardless.."

"Don't be rash , Inuyasha .. I was only smiling cause its about time .."

"Sure ya were, pervert!"

"I am serious, do you know even how much that woman simply adored you for so many years , and that her soul lived simply just for you alone , regardless of how you treated her , or that now matter what me as well as Sango tried to encourage her to give up , that she couldn't possibly stop loving you .."

"Yea , but you see where that got her don't you , because the one who was meant to care for her , didn't , because he was too stupid to make her wait to god damn long , and in the end I helped them destroy her . Now my mate , is going to die , if I can't stop it , the very thing thats coming for her so fast I can't see straight ,and its nothing but red . "Inuyasha returned spatting silently .

"Relax , we won't let that happen , but on a good note I found some interesting things from that of her brother Souta , and it was Kagome-sama herself that destroyed the shrine , as well as the passage that led to it : the well . Although he wasn't certain , as to why , or how it was so .."

"When ..?"

"The day that she came back through the well back here for the last time , but according to Souta it seemed to him as though she didn't see him at first , and she appeared to be speaking with someone .."

"Who ?"

"You guess is as good as ours Inuyasha , but something's more than not alright here , and it's not just whats happening now , but also when it all started years ago .."

"Go talk to my brother , and Kagome . Give her the note , tell her , and then we'll see how it goes . If anything my presence will be something until we can figure out more !" Inuyasha casted him a knowing sorrowful glance before sending him on his way ..

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

A Little Too Late

~ Chapter Seven ~

Torrents Of Chaos

By Inuyashas Youkai

Inuyasha had waited for a response to his , and the monk's idea , but it was already been a day since with still no word. Although it was well into the afternoon that day that he had gotten his answer, but now how he wanted to achieve it. By Miroku's words it was approved by Sesshomeru right away , but there were complications when the news was shared with his intended , Kagome. Since then Kagome had fell into a dazed trance with a barrier enclosing around her, and her eyes then took on the very same color as the Shikon itself. Within the place where the miko closed herself off inside , torrents of winds began flowing whipping that of her hair , and her loose clothes.

Following Miroku quickly through the halls towards the location they had to move her to , already feeling what she was through the power she was at the moment exerting outwards, and what he felt coming from her was something more deadening than was ever known in his life : Such pain , self loathing , and a larger than life craving for her own demise ,leading to her end.. Once outside the room Inuyasha , and Miroku heard the words being spoken .

"I will grant his request , but only for his sake because it's too late for my soul's redemption."

Upon hearing them , Inuyasha's blood boiled then walking in unexpectedly only to find that the negative emotions swirling around her had heightened , lowering him to his knees in defeat , for her pain weakened him.

"Kagome.."

"Inuyasha , you wanted to see me ?"

"Yes ..." The hanyou gritted his teeth , as he strengthened his resolve to speak ..

"I don't understand , but why ?"

" You got what I sent you didn't I ?"

"Yes .." Kagome whispered ..

"Then you should know why, Kagome ! I don't want this to end this way , I need you , and you need me too !" Inuyasha strained as he started to move , crawling towards the sound of her broken voice.

Shaking her head, Kagome's form scooted back , as she walked steps backwards with her barrier following her lead as though it was water rippling around her every move .

"Stop ..I don't want to hurt you .."

"Why do you even care , I don't with the pain I caused you there would' ve been nothing that could compare to it , make up for it , or take it back ! I'll take it in trade for you .."

"I said stop , Inuyasha it's too dangerous for you to be near me now , please just lets say our goodbye's nicely so that we have something good to remember the last time we met like you said . For your sake . "

"No ! Goodbye's aren't a option Kagome . You are mine , and we refuse to let you go where we aren't " Inuyasha spoke once again as two voices but this time entangling as one , as both his demon , and human merged together to fight against their mate's will to leave them, with his eyes flickering between amber and that of blood , still crawling slowly towards her but now with his eyes centered on hers , and hers alone .

"What's happened to you , didn't Kikyo get her wish , and get her human , or did you venture outward as a full demon .." Kagome's voice darkening , becoming one not of her own spoke with venom.

"I deserve that , but it was neither .. Why would I change anything when the one I want loves me the way I am.. We can talk about this all you want mate , but the result will still be the same , you will learn your place is by my side . Either you accept to submit to me freely or I shall take you by force , it doesn't matter for you are the one we want , not what was once the dead bitch. It is all we want , and we won't stand down until we get it , you will not die , or leave me again , we forbid it !" Inuyasha now getting tired of his mate's relenting antics , as well as the demon with , as it was shown in they way they spoke , growling and flashing his fangs towards her in warning .."

"Bearing your fangs at me , you are tempting your fate ..!" Kagome snorted sending out more tendrils to wrap around her , as the grounds began to shake .

"Sweetheart , you should know me by now that when I say something I usually mean it , so I promise you by the time I am through my fangs will do a lot more then showing themselves to you , as well as the rest of me when I sink them deeply into the flesh of your neck , finishing my claim , and marking you as mine before you have the chance to even move wench ! So don't even get started with me , you my bitch are mine , my mate !"

" So it is a challenge then ? Why don't you come towards me and try it ! I must warn you though I'll purify you before you even get one step past this barrier ! I thought -" Kagome sneered , angrily before a force had slammed up against her throwing them to the ground .

Both of the two within the barrier began to thrash ,as Inuyasha's fangs sunk within the flesh of her neck marking her as his. Loud piercing wails , and deeply throated whine's became all the sound that could be heard , drowning out all else , as the pain from their connection being formed was etched . The purifying energy began to crackle ,as it started to reject the demands of their masters demands being of ones mate . His Jyaki fighting against her refusal to submit to him as his mate until it was accepted stubbornly , due to her exhaustion , but she still wanted to let go , though the ties holding from descending down that path was too strong, so she collapsed limply on the floor underneath the nearly transformed hanyou hovering above her , purring in satisfaction.

Releasing his hold only to pick her up within his arms , nuzzling her face to soothe her still fluctuating aura until it settled before walking past the others in the room which consisted of both the asshole , and the pervert with their mouths agape.

'There has to be a bad joke in there somewhere , maybe while mate is safe and sound where I can protect her with me , I could think of one ' The hanyou thought snickering , before getting the urge to give his sleeping mate a warning, and a promise in the same sentiment .

"Regardless mate , you fight me , I'll only fight you harder each , and every time until you submit .. Nothing I mean not a damn thing will ever take you away from me again because you are mine , and now you have my mark to prove it ! I'll never let you go !"

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

A Little Too Late

~ Chapter Eight~

Erratic Fluctuations

By Inuyashas Youkai

~ Thus , begun to split to join another...~

Lying in the room , while watching over the wench laying so very still on the bed within his room, Inuyasha had been in the same spot next to her ever since their actions brought them here, brought on by his reluctance to accept her refusal of him as her mate , and since then the hanyou began to feel the consequences of said act because both his mate , like himself had become unstable , only having each other to make-shift the fill of the lingering , lost gap. Although her reluctance to be wasn't anything reasonably known to the hanyou , at least not till the severe stabs of pain resided ,due to their recently forced connection to one another , then that a certain odd dizziness took over in it's place , and that's when Inuyasha began to truly see what the miko could not begin to say , with reasons rightfully so because at the time when this occurred her body was in a state of shock in result of crossing the paths of time while loosing another part of her soul , so long ago ..

When the images began to sear upon the insides of his brain, it had felt aflame , burning painfully as the moving pictures crashed suddenly upon it so fast , only giving maybe a second before it faded to another. It was so oddly strange to be allowed visuals to something he wasn't apart of , almost from a observers view, and while he was fighting against his mate for the right to continue , the hanyou was also warring against his human , and demon sides to remain . Even while asleep , his mate Kagome fought against him for something not yet known , but as he tightened his grip around her , Inuyasha sought the answers in what was being shown to him against either one's asking. Silent pleading with one's plump sensuous lips panting, moved from the unconscious transforming hanyouess underneath him, and leaning closer to have her lips brush against his cheek to find out what his mate was saying without words , or sound . Although when Inuyasha knew what those lips had moved to communicate, caused a whining snarl to form ,violently spat from his ..

No .

Then something further changed , Inuyasha seething with hate , began to lose himself once more , but this time suddenly upon the knowledge of what his mate was saying which thus he could not. Anything else he would give her , but this, what the one who was his was suggesting wasn't anything he could do without going feral himself , and in result something inside of him snapped , rapidly. Quickly tearing , splitting apart , and grappling every sliver of what remained of her soul, holding on tightly , because they both became to scream , in pain. It wasn't what he intended to do but the demonic presence inside him refused stubbornly on letting the girl go , and he meant it , because of this Inuyasha had split apart in two just to rise up above the others to make it so his mate could never go , in the end doing what it made reference to before , burying deeply his human soul away.

Growling angrily , The demon within the hanyou made his point known to the half life in his hold, his mate , by biting down roughly on her neck , sinking his blunt sharpness into that of her flesh,and encouraging the knowing rush of blood afterward to trickle down his chin , then drip upon her shoulders. Hearing the retributative pleading snare from the female , and seeing her bloodshot eyes filling with tears mixed with blood , Inuyasha shook his head no , quickly ,in response to the silent begging those eyes had wailed , without words . His mate wanted him to let her go , and live for the other , because for her it was too late , but what she didn't understand quite yet , or refused to , is that it was her that he needed, not anyone else, it pissed him of to no end.

Although , it was upon seeing something within his mind's eye that the demon within Inuyasha began to understand the reasons why his mate was so ready to end her life , and it was because of what she was now , having been for so long ever since Naraku had taken her within the passage of the well , readying her upon being made incomplete, then gifting to himself in the present , so that she'd be powerless against him this time around. Kagome's soul was dying because without the missing pieces , being only a part for so much time ,only surving because of a tainted shard; with the companion of her miko powers ;only now adding that of her mate 's ties,so therefore it was weak , and wanted to let go , but her mate wouldn't allow that . Instead , his next words told of what he had to do , not only for his pack , but for his mate to stay with him..

"Mate , where is the fucking shard ! The less contact you have with that bastard the better , and whatever you got from it to keep you alive , you can take from me..!"

Without words , the weakened female hanyou reached up slowly to take his hand with a very apologetic look upon her face , knowing that the answer he sought wouldn't be well taken , and one that she had grown to live with since her return , then rose her hand to lay on the place on her chest where he heart once was, holding it there lightly . The light pulse , almost like a heartbeat , but to powerful to be , fluctuated underneath their palms upon the slightest touch to her revealed flesh , and forced a sudden gasp from her mate with the truth of the circumstances in his mate's plight. Shortly following , petulant snarls erupted through his pursed lips as the revealing of what was , and had been was told. Naraku , not only had taken that of her soul , only leaving what couldn't be taken against his mate's will to survive long enough for the kit, but had also taken that of her heart , and in it's place was a tainted jewel shard . In a voice broken like before , but rather husky , gifted from the hanyou himself , spoke.

" I am afraid , it can't be helped . I will die , Inuyasha ,it's only a matter of time.."

Giving light to a sorrowful whine , Inuyasha's demon answered. "No, you won't.. I will fight for you Kagome , to remain with me , even if it's only to follow you into the afterlife, so be it . You will never be alone again ..."

"Inuyasha , I will not be what Kikyo was to you . I will not take claim to what is not mine , even if you offer it like you had previously to both of us ..I will not , you are free to live , and happily without me , like I said in the memories I have of before.."

" I don't want to be without you , Dammit ! I know you love me Kagome, or at least you had before we let you go through that fucking well for the last time, and I know my stupid hanyou side never voiced this, but the fact remains I had claimed you as mine a long time ago , even when myself as a whole had not, until now.. I love you ! And to let you go would be not only suicide ,but murderous to others if I do so , that's why I can't ! I can't be without you , I will go mad ..Please...Don't make me do this , anything else I will give you without question , but this ..I just cannot .."Inuyasha's grip on her tightened around her ,in efforts to keep her close, with the thought that if he let go his mate would already be gone , soon after..

"I can't feel anything without my heart ,Inuyasha .. But I will hold out for as long as I can to make sure that Shippo is taken care of after I go , you have until then to do what you think you can to stop it .. Although ... I feel with everyday that passes , that time is running out .."Kagome sighed , while her eyes stared blankly to the side to glance up at the darkened sky, out from the windows pane ..

All of what composed the hanyou ; the human soul , the demonic Jyaki , as well as what you saw when the parts were combined , the hanyou's whole-self weeping , for Kagome, because of what she said was true .There wasn't much time at all left to correct what had gone so terribly wrong , and all because of one's simple , but stupid mistake .. His own , and in result it may very well could be his last in regards to the one that he adored more than life itself , because if it wasn't for her there simply wasn't one, as it was proven through the loose connection that he held with limply fallen unconscious mate within his arms ..Thus all three whispers painfully joined as one , voicing out there remorse for something that should never be..

"Kagome, I am so very sorry that you never knew , and that I let you go the first time , but it won't be the ending for the last.. "

"Mate, please hold on .. I will save you .. You will not die , and be alone without me, never again..Stay.."

"We know what we need to do , my chosen.. We are sorry that our mistake , proved now to be your demise , but know that will be corrected soon.."

Once this was uttered softly not to wake her , but knowing with her lazy ears weakly moved a little to catch the sounds , that she had heard their intent , Inuyasha's form had tucked her into the bed then slamming his sword into the frame of the door to only allow himself to enter before leaving , then as he left words followed behind them , and believing with the shard within his mate ,spoke a promise to the one who at this point still had a large part of her.

"Naraku, You just made your last mistake ya bastard , and one that will certainly end in your death . I promise you!"

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

A Little Too Late

~ Chapter Nine ~

Heroic Dreams , Spiteful Schemes

& Everything In Between

By Inuyashas Youkai

Sleeping peacefully, after a very much unwanted confrontation with the one who had left her so pained , much broken in the past ,thus had left her exhausted, drained, and then soon thereafter Kagome began to dream. It started off with something rather happy , then it quickly went downhill, and it was then that she realized to what Kagome thought was a dream, was really that the miko was actually dreaming of real memories , painful ones in fact.

_It was the day when all of this started when Inuyasha had told her how he really felt about her, and even though she knew that their goodbye' would eventually come, but this wasn't the way it was ever thought it would ever come to pass. Soon following stood as the last time she existed in that time in the past , but before it had something occurred that couldn't have been expected at any given time. _

_ When Naraku had her in his clutches with both his minions standing by to help, alongside Kikyo, a sharp pain pierced inside her chest for a brief moment , a slight pinch following after , and then nothing , as a burst of powerful energy erupted from her . Screams soared , and blood permeated the scene , as Kagome felt herself fall deeper into darkness , then waking up within the time stream leading her back to the present , not knowing how she had got there._

_ On the other side of the well , Kagome lifted herself from the well's depths , walking forwards in a daze , as someone spoke , but at the time she couldn't even tell who it was that had spoken .._

_"Now your present state shows that you are nothing more than my pathetic copy , and soon when you finally die I will have what you have taken from me , without anyone knowing that you're gone, or soon not remembering that you were ever here in the first place !"_

_Anger saturated her being without knowing as to why, but she felt large amounts of power Kagome never knew she had coming out in bursts , and exploding in places around her , to attack the one she could not see. Walking forward another then joined the first to taunt her , and then all she could see was red , as furious flames had somehow erupted across the once lively surroundings. Someone then tried to call out to her , but with all what was going on with the one's presently speaking , Kagome couldn't understand what the other lone person was saying , and at the time it didn't seem to matter cause something was indeed wrong , she felt it inside her ._

_"Kukukukukukuku..." A emotionless cackle rang into her ears causing the shiver to run up and down her spine.._

_Then another but creepy taunting with threatening undertones started to rise up to join the previous two.._

_"You may have not had a use to the hanyou that left you all alone for Kikyo, but your purpose hasn't yet ended, for it is we that want you .. Kanna remove her heart , and then with that putrid thing out of the way I should be able to better break her , without remorse.."_

_"It is so , the heart is no longer , but a heroic dream within the mirror .."Kanna informed. _

_"Kikyo , here take this with your arrow and shoot towards that of her heart .."Naraku demanded.._

_ When it was all said , and done , Kagome found herself , again at the bottom of what used to be the covered well , now a broken down heap of wood , and debris. Standing , uncovering herself from the ruble, Kagome stood with shocked , bulging eyes to find the whole shrine was in ruins, engulfed in flames. _

Waking up suddenly , to find herself still within the room she was kept prior until she had fell asleep , Kagome sighed , and took breaths to slowly steady her racing heartbeat. Shortly following both Inuyasha , and Sess's presence could be felt coming towards hers with the often too friendly spirit signature of Miroku coming close behind, along with her brother Souta.

"Shit !" Kagome let slip

Once the doors were thrown open by her mate , sending the Tetsuseiga flying the four quickly came to stand within the middle of the room , when Inuyasha had came to kneel besides her on the bed.

"Kagome , you okay ? I felt it , through you , you were scared , and in pain .."Inuyasha said concerned , holding her once again so that to everyone else she couldn't be seen.

"I am fine Inuyasha , just a bad dream of something that I would rather forget , that's all .."

"Tell me.."

"No..I cannot , but if you look hard enough , with the way you felt what you had , I can show you.."

"Why? How?"

"Inuyasha , I believe the reason that Kagome-sama cannot speak of this is because she is still under Naraku's control , and with the little that she has let on Kagome-sama is paying for it by the bastard himself ,for the physical hold he has on his heart much like Kagura in the feudal era. I think that is why Kagome-sama has had such need for relief from the pain. I-"

"Lil brother I think that what the monk is trying to say that you need to find the answers within yourself with the connections with your mate , telling you to come just now, that she needed you without her knowledge, but I believe if I am correct that I can guess without having to do that this time . What would be something that Naraku wouldn't want us to know, enough to cause her pain if she disobeyed .."

This time though, Kagome's brother Souta , whom had been quietly listening up till now , had voiced shakily.

"She's dreaming about when she disappeared from your time , coming back for the last time, and what had lead up to thereafter.."

"Excuse me , Souta .. But how do you know this .."Miroku asked ..

"Yea , I mean did this happen before , did she tell you ..?"Inuyasha gasped .

"No . My sister never told me , but she often spoke in her sleep , and well since I knew with whatever Kagome saw scared her , causing her pain , I asked while she was out , high on what relief I could offer her. Of course whatever had caused it still tried , but because of what I gave her she didn't feel it , and she slept in a daze. It isn't the first time this has happened , nor do I muse will be the last. Kagome was most of the time out of it because of this , and struggled with the need to fight against whatever it was that was causing it .."

"Then tell me what happened !" Inuyasha demanded .

Once Souta told the events , describing the very things reliving the nightmares that his sister, Kagome was privy to seeing repeatedly , since those events had occurred, they found some very disturbing revelations that originally weren't even considered.

First off , Kikyo had gained most of the soul that was taken from Kagome , because in this life it seemed that she was brought again to this one only bearing apart of the soul that her , and Kagome shared . Kagome's heart was removed by that of Kanna's mirror , and mused that it is where , it still remained and it was Kikyo's arrow in the past that had made a entry for the shard to be placed where her heart was taken .

Furthermore things just got a whole lot worse than they started to believe because now , not only was Naraku at the moment in control of the situation, the incarnations of their enemy were standing amongst them , some posing as his mate's step children carrying no recollection of anything prior yet, with exception of one , and that one was currently holding the reigns to Naraku's demands...

The Creepy Baby ..

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

A Little Too Late

~ Chapter Ten ~

Collapse

By Inuyashas Youkai

As the words uttered to fill the missing gaps in what was previously known , by what was observed , and gathered by Souta during past occurrences within the times Kagome encountered the painful dreams, the hanyou suddenly felt the start of something being torn away. It was Kagome's aura being ripped from the ties that were loosely tying them as one, and essentially bringing apart something more sinister.

A ferocious snare yelled out for Kagome in distraught panic , as he attempted to stop what he could only feel as to the start of the downward spiral to what was now happening . Inuyasha was losing her..

"Kagome ! Stay with me , Please fight it !" the hanyou frantically bit down on the spot upon her neck reclaiming his rightful place with her..

A blinding light exploding forth , then soon followed , and then everything seemed to go to an unseeing darkness. It was then that the hanyou had then discovered that he was now alone with no sight of the others , or the womanly treasure that he once held in his arms, now disappeared.

"Kukuku.. Inuyasha .. How ironic it is to see your presence once again, but I promise you that soon this will all be over , and you will be reunited with the one who holds onto your human heart. "

"Ya bastard I want nothing from your fugley ass but the return of my mate ! Now!"

"Tsk tsk.. That depends solely upon her , and as you can see that she doesn't want to accept . I gave her a out but she resists , with the only answer given to me in response for what I seek is something that tells me nothing in regards to where the rest of the jewel was hidden after Kagome herself shattered the remains on this side of the well.."

"What ! Bullshit , you bastard ! You placed a tainted shard inside her !"

"True , but that was the only one of two remnant shards that were found on the shrine after its destruction , and were placed on display where my reincarnation was drawn to before I remembered , coming into my past self as I came in contact with it .."

" What the hell do you want from me or my mate ! We don't have nor want the fuckin thing !"

"Your so called mate knows , but it won't matter anyways you both are unstable . I feel it , and with extended time apart it will end the same , as the jewel will be mine following your deaths.." Naraku taunted before any proof that the vile hanyou had ever been there..

"Damn You!" Inuyasha's demon seethed ..

~ From A Bird's Eye View~

Everyone had gathered around the two now slumped upon the floor, Inuyasha had Kagome cradled within his tightened embrace , but it had appeared as though a putrid green barrier crackled, fighting to separate them , even with the close proximity each one held with another. Sesshomeru , as well as Miroku had tried to close the gap , and attempt to remove it but to no avail , but still kept trying nevertheless.

~ Lies Stuck In Limbo ~

Inuyasha's form had awoken unknowingly not being able to recall when or how he had been able to fall asleep with the others still not accounted for, mainly his mate Kagome. Thrusting himself upward gracefully but quickly to stand then looked around to notice that all was no longer shrouded in darkness , as one source of light was provided by a lone candle , abeit one that flickered faintly .

A voice had interrupted his musings on it within a short moment , as the new voice brought something else entirely into his vision when his eyes came face to face with it's owner.

Kikyo.

"Kikyo..." His human side for merely a second surfaced , before his demon side reclaimed its control over the hanyou's being.

"Bitch where 's mate !"

"Kagome's dead, remember .. The same day that Naraku's demise came .. "

" No! She's Not !"

"Whether she is , or isn't doesn't matter .. She soon will be , and all of us will be better for it , as you will be good on your promise won't you ?"

For a time Inuyasha's form flickered in turmoil between itself , knowing what he must do for his mate , but it was hard as well also knowing the promise that had too be soon broken with it when using the same hands to caress the woman in front of him would have to be used to kill her in the same breath for the life of his mate , for it was the latter that he couldn't live without. Thus following , a shiver ran down Kikyo's undead spine , as Inuyasha 's regained , demonic form began to shake ferally with a dark expression pointedly facing in her direction, and before his body rushed towards the same to embrace her..

"No Kikyo , that is where you are wrong .. Kagome is mine , and my place is with her , wherever she goes I'll follow.. I am sorry Kikyo I cannot go with you , forgive me , but I will give you peace ..." Inuyasha then kissed her one last time , then pierced her form, tearing apart into shreds with the sharpness of his claws.

Although , once the image of his past love no longer lingered true , looking around for the others, the only thing that held the hanyou's attention was that of blood nearby..

His mate 's blood .

"Kagome.."

"Mate .."

Alas within the darkness , as the dimming candlelight flickered away , returning him to darkness , the hanyou's world was soon soaked with none else seen, but red..

"Kukukukuku"

TBC..


	11. Chapter 11

A Little Too Late

~ Chapter Eleven ~

Kagome's Enslavement

By Inuyashas Youkai

~Path To Destroy~

I do not own Inuyasha , as well as Bringer Of Death, Hell is Coming Closer , Bloodred hell, and Bleed , lyrics By Facebreaker..Only this stories plot , is my own..

Waking to the tremors fluttering within her chest, opening distraught and tired eyes to meet another new light shinning inside them , breathing light into the darkness breeding outward. Tensing up with the recollections constantly replaying themselves over and over , what laid behind her , thus burying the road ahead. Looking around offhandedly , while moving to sit up in the spot she currently was placed , and finding that where it was , wasn't the location last remembered being .

Everything was dark , and shadows moved through the blurry mist , but nothing leading to definite shapes , as the muffled sounds began to gain clarity , while still giving away anything to where , or what she was. Noises began to creep along the walls , as the place that seemed to pose where it had originated only echoed alone, for nothing much could be seen. Testing out the chances to speak , only to gather if what was gathered was true, Kagome aloud the sound from her lips pass through.

"Hello..."

"HELLO.. Hello.. hello..." the words vibrated against the outer walls , echoing back round her in a distorted voice of her own.

~Looking In Within The Shadows~

Hovering with beady marbles of violet , a man cloaked in a baboon white fur simply stared from into the dark at the flickering light encircling the woman surrounded by those whom foolishly attempted to revive her from her fallen state. Momentarily standing once the monster decided that everything was still going according to plan to end things , how he so ordained , leaving once again until such time action was due to be rectified. As it went further within its vile stench spatted threats of promises held true thus were given.

"Try as you may, but you will fail.. So far you've won the battle , but as the war , that victory will be mine.. How does it feel Inuyasha to be once again lose the woman you love , and have that destroy you , and all you know in the process. "

~Waiting On The Other Side~

Inuyasha , now sitting still in his demonic form , as his connection with his mate being held , hidden within his embraced yet to be unraveled , with his back turned facing the corner , and away from the others , only awaiting for the inevitable unless Inuyasha himself could prevent what was already played out for him, as the ties binding them already began to loosen. Red eyes gleamed true to the unsettled, crazed mind letting go of all logic , giving away to the more bestial , feral tendencies that one of a mad dog would possess. Growling fiercely towards everything and nothing as though all that was around him regardless if thus carried a heartbeat , posed a threat.

Watching meticulously as they could only sit back to see their comrade , as well as a friend lose himself , and also lose any recollection of the lack of they posed towards the hanyou tightly guarding the miko in his hold.

~Distraught Living Illusions~

Kagome's screams heard through a silent void, but only returned her questions , never answering the lies set forth in motion. Only being shown the end that was made for her to see , as she was made painfully aware while the images freely repeated themselves , against her will. Watching Inuyasha slaughter her without a care , as the false statements in him needing her , for what? Only to keep her until Kikyo had returned , then be thrown like a forgotten toy, following a time where the time stuck on repeat , remastered itself again and again, and starting from the beginning .

'Why can't I just be let go?'

Looking down at her blood soaked appearance , and seeing the bloody streams still flowing down , staining her attire in a crimson hue, through bloodshot , and tired eyes. A whisper coming through the shadows faintly brushed and feathered past her ears , distracting her most desired thoughts.

"Kukuku .. Not until you give to me the jewel of four souls, then I'll set you free.."

"The jewel, what ? I don't remember a jewel.."

"Of course you do, it may be hidden within that head of yours , but its in there , and until you do ... I'am afraid I can't set you free to receive your wish .. If you just tell me where it is , I will gladly give it to you myself. No more pain , no more hatred , just peace , where you won't have to worry yourself anymore about things that don't concern you..I will take it all away..."

"Where do I find it if was I that hid it in the first place , shouldn't I remember such a thing?"

~Torn, Losing Sides~

The demon youkai, held within the realms of the hanyous body, now in control, seethed rabidly, uncontrollably, while delicate care went in caring for the one shielded from sight , as in its mind ,no one was to be near the one he held dear. Although, also while this was so, the beast began tearing further apart of his counterparts buried by him ,itself , to prevent those sides once interfering from resurfacing.

"Stupid Fool! Can't you even tell a mate from a ghost ! I still have mate's blood within my claws ... I can't get it off , nor can I fix her fast enough, damn you !" Hissed a disturbed youkai Inuyasha aloud , and within his mind towards the two that painfully relented, in the refusal in allowing apart of himself be heard in thus done wrong, by a piece of itself.

'If she dies...I'am lost. Everything will cease to exist because she does.. And I will follow after..'

_With my hands I wave the sickness  
>Causing plague for all unbound<br>I'm hate and bitterness  
>I'm malice without sound <em>

_Bloodred hell - suffer the sickness and suffer my pain  
>Living and breathing, inhaling the flames<br>Slowly decaying imploding your cells  
>Enter the kingdom of my bloodred hell... <em>

_Have you ever been this far before  
>The pain, your flesh in the burning flames<br>Have you ever fell this pain before  
>You keep decaying 'till you rot in hell<em>

_It's coming closer, I can feel it burn my mind  
>It drives me insane, it makes me cause all this pain<br>I am the evil messenger, bound to serve the evil lord .._

_Caressed by the dark side  
>No remorse for my chosen path<br>Not fearing the band of my reaper  
>Not fearing my evil mind<br>With me, eternity ends ._

_A smell of blood - a smell of fear  
>I rule the darkness - your end is near<br>It's my doom - yeah I'm living in sin  
>Time has come - let the bloodfeast begin<br>A blood flowing stream, the moon turns red  
>I slake my thirst, as you join with the dead<br>As you join with the dead_

_A stream of power_  
><em>Your blood starts to rain<em>  
><em>Your skin turns - white<em>  
><em>As I bite through your vein...<em>

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

A Little Too Late

~ Chapter Twelve~

Regarding The Falling Path, The Blazing Red Flows...

By Inuyashas Youkai

Seen by pained , and worrisome eyes , surging with the rage at the sight of the two somehow evilly giving the horrid bloody seen by which they were privy to , and without a way into the barrier that now block the ones watching from entering. Both within were stilled outside it now that whatever transpired for the warring hanyou friend to see anything other than his miko mate, and attack her with one swipe of his claws , as he held her while looking at her with a blank glassy expression. Nevertheless the knowing torrents of crimson fell from the crumpled form still being held in the hanyou's embrace, as Inuyasha's body did slack , and his eyes fell again close, with the theorized perception that was gained with the knowledge of what he done, before tears trailed down his cheeks while the being he held was again pulled close.

Furious growling carried outward with a slight undertones of a high pitched mourning whine that had almost had seemed as if the sounds being played for whomever would listen were answering the other. Sango, Miroku , and Sesshomeru were all still attempting to gain access beyond the force that kept them from assisting their friends, but yet at the moment their efforts proved to be in vain, as Souta watched on in his own misery while he took comfort in the sleeping fox kit that he still held.

~ In The Binds That Still Losely Hold~

Misty greys encompassed the area where nothing began , and nothing ended in the void where everything seemed to stand completely still. Deep within the silent swirl of a blank abyss, a dimming shine stood in the middle of it all with the hues of a fading light flickering in a pattern of a heartbeat following that of the first glimmer set in motion to lead the next. The pair ever not far enough away from the starting poise, but loosely connected as they joined from the small distance that the flow of time had them placed.

Simple sounds carried by a nonexistent gust of wind brushed away any sort of possibility that the soft wisps uplifting carried any meaning or relevance between the pulse that remained between the only two signs of movement within the chasm the pulse's themselves were lead. Neither knew of what purpose each of the held nor recalled anything but what they were now, only simple energies of light , and sound only hovering until the unknown ties between them can ever dissolve so their souls could move on or simply face away. Although one collection of what made up a single entitty in particular for some reason would not allow that to be , even if the reason wasn't known as to why itself , as the other was weary, and wanted to be set free.

Short lived sparks spasmed between the two , as though somehow they were speaking to another in some unknown language that neither could ever admit that was capable because of what they were, but the evidence was shown whether or not any of the residuals could hope to speak for not ever having a form containing a conscience. In the moments passing like a eternity the repetitive back , and forth between them began to form broken remenants of what had seemed to them was memories shattered , blurred together in some hopeless mess of a incomplete puzzle with missing pieces. Distorted spans of horrid sounds enough to make the simplest lifeforms cringe were them blasted to be forcefully, but proudly displayed shrilly around the specks that made them.

~ Shattered Existance ~

The hanyou still held the unmoving form tucked in , hidden with the protective hold in his embrace. Shaking under the strain of what had only just occurred since the continuance of this nightmare had begun. The beast within had took over immediately after, as its eyes settled on the fiery red instead of the pooling amber orbs that his mate loved , and forever used too. The creature having the reigns taken in his choosing , as it pushed all else aside including part of itself so that it could do what was instinctual demanded for him to do in what he was. At the moment presently thought it was unsure of that fact because of what it was forced to accomplish to have any hope to save the one he held , but the outcome because of what had led up to this was not a definite possibility , as the monster that would remain was warring to the parts of itself left behind outside itself, or at least that it what it liked to believe for the disgrace his counterparts made for him.

While the battle of words between them was never-ending , each counter part wanted to be heard , even demanded it, but it didn't mean than any part of it wasn't afriad, for it was because of what the stalemate in the ending conclusion meant. If a solution couldn't be reached then it would prove to a end , not only to themselves as a whole but to the one they sought to protect with its indecisiveness , and the inability to come together in the choice that was made .

~Blackened Void~

Silence filled her being as the tossed aside miko opened eyes to the coming darkness that overwhelmed the senses upon awakening , but was relieved that the loud demands had seized for the moment , and this gave time for the overworked mind to start turning once more. Moving to stand in almost upright sitting position , although slumped somewhat from the injuries only occurring shortly before. Tangled thoughts with jumbled questions , and not conceivable answer in sight for the one asking it in the way it could be understood.

' What was that the one keeping me here was asking for , the shikon jewel . What is it exactly , and if I had ever known about it , why is it that I can't remember anything of what it was to begin with. Was the man just delusional , or had I come in contact with such a object? Or is it that I had simply forgotten somehow , did something happen to me other than what I realize as soon I came back through the well so long ago?'

Sighing frustratedly as time seemed to become slowed , and still so answers in sight . The miko didn't know how long this place had been the sight within her eyes anymore , not at the moment did she care , all that mattered now was..

'Why was it that after the hanyou attacked her was she not dead as she longed for, and why was it that something had it out for her to witness the foul energy that was soon coming , and it bled crimson ? When it came would her wishes be granted if it followed when she took it upon herself , and failed to exist?'

TBC...


	13. Chapter 13

A Little Too Late

~ Chapter Thirteen ~

Frankly Speaking..

'Finding oneself can be a tiring feat , especially if one found themselves in a place they didn't expect ,nor knowing it was possible,and seeing the impossibilities endlessly roaming free , if one knew how to catch it , as the one found its way through life without fear of being beaten . ' - Inuyashas Youkai

Falling asleep unknowingly, the miko collapsed soundlessly amongst the hardened floor ,as it seemed this time for whatever reason the dreams failed to give chase for tonight the horrors plaguing her lost their grip while she lost consciousness. Awakening to see herself still in the place she laid but felt her eyes opening as her body lifted to stand on her own two feet , was weird in itself , and a little scary too, if only a little bit. Although the excitement of her wishes finally coming into play surging underneath the fear was abruptly shattered when a familiar sound decided to make itself annoyingly known, for it was a voice.

In response to the voice rasping out her name Kagome had slowly turned around to find the visage that was expected , but not in the way she had seen it would come. Indeed it was Inuyasha , though the way that her eyes found him hadn't been the way she was used to seeing him, even if it was being shown to her while she was sleeping. Needless to say it was just a bit overwhelming to see the man she once loved, thus before losing apart of herself through the crossing of times when using the well for the last time, as he stood a far distance between her in his glorious three counter parts, separately. It was difficult to ignore the unstoppable twitch that her eyes would have made if she hadn't of known that for sure that her body was still in slumber.

" Kagome..."

" "

"Mate.."

~The Coming of Threes ~

Inuyasha had dozed off , as his energy waned with the endless never ending nightmare that refused his demands to coming to awakening , and trapping himself with the dimming expanse that was its new found home. A noise caught by his ears over to his right of someone approaching had the halfling all but open his eyes while meanwhile not realizing that he was still sleeping until the sight came into finding that of what used to be the area in the feudal area near the now nonexistant well. There nearby sitting underneath that of his old favorite perching tree, the Goshingboku was a sleeping Kagome, and from the peaceful expression she held while slumbering was not at all injured, but still with him , as she seemed to be waiting for his return as they always did.

Finding his nerve the hanyou found itself briskly following the path quickly over to where she was before Kagome would disappear , but as he did so , another sign of movement proved itself of occurring with the sight that disturbed him somehow by seeing that of a mirrored image of himself to the left , and the immediate right of himself , and matched his steps for each one of his. Stopping fluidly to find that the other two had stopped as well, but both had took his lead in the glare that returned to him , copying his own. Before the hanyou could stop himself , a string of curses fell from his lips , and this is where his loving obsession sleeping found him when she had awakened , as the the three forms of what made him whom he was , at the time were once again warring against each other for the chance to have the precious being in front of them for themselves for their own independent reasons.

" Why you ! Not you bastards again !"

" Me !? I thought I had gotten rid of the stupidity that poisoned the blood running in our veins brainless twit!"

"What the hell ! Why is it that you two can't leave well enough alone, and let it be ! The jewel's finally gone , and Kagome's alive , and well.. More or less with our protection, and with where it is hidden in a place that can't be found we are safe ."

"Inu .. Inuyasha ? "

Upon hearing the sudden gasp of the angel familiar to them was heard the three turned following the first , the hanyou . As the chocolate eyes found three pairs of ambers looking back at her, that of her orbs had grown to the size of saucers when that of the hanyou answered her while the other two fell silent only to observe , but wait for the moment for their chance to intervene.

"Kagome.. Yeah , its me... "

" A-ah , b-but how , what happened to make you like this, and why are you able to come to me to speak like this?"

Prior to answering , the hanyou Inuyasha closed the distance , pulling the gaping in shock female towards him into a embrace with little resisting in her stunned musings, as to what was happening. To the side of them was the other two counterparts to which the sight of them separately, regardless of the fact at one time the miko had love him wholly, had her slightly unnerved, as to what was causing this. Pulling back slightly, as to show her persistance in having a answer from him, any of them for that matter , with a good impression of a growl that even impressed the hanyou standing with her, holding her tightly.

"Alright , alright .. I don't know how to explain this to you Kagome but I will try to the best I can. When I took you as my demon demanded , as a life-mate with my whole-self, it caused myself to tear apart because of Kikyo's hold over my human counterpart, through guilt, and when the other two had chosen you fully as ours. I don't really know why we are able to see each other now, maybe because we are still connected, but I am so sorry for what I did, for what Naraku tricked me to do, and hurt you . You have to believe me that I wouldn't do that to you on my own as a mate , I loved you then , and I love you still. " The hanyou Inuyasha , spoke for that of himself, and the demonic soul nodding its head next to him, while the other stood-by watching in unhidden sorrow, for the fate that his being had been placed under with the loss of the ones he was fortunate to have loved in his long lifespan.

"I understand , but I 'am sorry Inuyasha I don't know what to believe anymore ..

I'am just ... So tired , Inuyasha .. "

" Kagome , I know. It's coming soon isn't it , mate? I feel it taking you away slowly, and I don't know what to do to stop it , but I will find a way. Kagome I promise, I won't let you leave me here without you . Just hold on , for me please?"

" I 'll stay as long as I can , just for you .. "

" Promise me , its the only way for this nightmare to end Kagome for it is when I find you , that I'll find me"

" I said I will try , but time is running out , Inuyasha .. Um ?"

" I don't know , Kagome but I will find a way, or it will be the end of us all , the both of us. " the hanyou answered the knowing questions in her blank eyes trying to fight for the feelings to come back with the familiar love that she had for him , but without her heart it her orbs looked pained slightly that she couldn't even give that to him, so she settled for something else she could give , and unexpected to the hanyou himself.

Kagome wrapped her arms tighter in the loose embrace that he had them with the other two half's watching over them protectively , and pecked him on the lips, then spoke freely within his mind through their connection.

' I want to feel it once more, the love I had longed to give you so long ago, and I regret not being able to do so Inuyasha . I hope you understand that if I pass , that I forgive you , and do wish you well.'

' Hn. Kagome , I won't let you leave me without you , I told you .. I understand though , but I promise I will fix this so you need to remember what it felt like when you had the ability to love me , and trust me like you used to before this nightmare began . Like all the other times before I always came for you , even abit late , but I always have, and this time will be no different . So enough about this goodbye bullshit, it aint happenin!'

"If you say so, I'll try .."

"No sleep , Kagome you need to heal , and I will be with you , even if you wake and you do not see me , I am always with you trying to.. Fighting to get a way back to you. "

" Nig- "

Before the words could be finished the darkness stubbornly took over tearing them back within , and dragging back into the chasing dreams lurking with them in the shadows.

TBC...


	14. Chapter 14

A Little Too Late

~ Chapter Fourteen ~

Of Broken Hearts, With Torn Souls, Taken By Distant Lies

By Inuyashas Youkai

_No I can't take one more step towards you..._

_Cause all that's waiting is regret._

_Don't you know that I'am not your ghost anymore._

_You've lost the love I loved the most._

_You learn to live half a life._

_Now you you want me one more time._

_And whom do you think you are,_

_Running 'round leaving scars. _

_Collecting your jar of hearts ,_

_And tearing love apart._

_Your going to catch a cold, _

_from the inside inside your soul.._

Once each one thrown back towards the dark abyss they each knew , back to existing only as a flicker of oblivious glow near that of another . No longer did they know of what they where pulled towards one another , in a different form ,or of what they once knew to be true , before a different pull , tugged hard on only one , and leaving the other to be alone till the prior was returned to it. The one seemingly being dragged away didn't like what it was forcifully drawn to , as it was a reminder of what it one was in a different time , and a separate place altogether, but also had a connection like it with the light presently with it , for that was felt.

A moment later the light the entity once was , was no longer as it had emerged into the form it had at one time taken , and now looking at itself , well.. At least a form of what the soul it presently carried once was. For at the moment Kagome was looking at Kikyo, pained eyes seeking the blank expression held within the prior. Before either spoke a passing of understanding took place within the pre-carnation for the one passing after her, and without her knowledge carried with her , pity as well as her hatred for the one still siding with the strands of time, at least for now.

" Kagome..."

"Kikyo.."

"Why am I here..?"

" I brought you here.. "

" But why ?"

Because you and I are not all that different , and yet at the same time we are. Before you fight me against this I will tell you. You may not have become what the path carried in life made, but you have indeed followed the path I started, so long ago. "

"I don't understand"

"Kagome, you have followed the path , but that road hasn't bled cold as it had done to the precurser to what you stand to be now, as what our soul was meant to be . You face death with nothing holding you in this life , but love for the one's you risk leaving when you part from this world. "

"Alright , so.."

"So maybe it will be with you that this nightmare lasting more than 500 yrs from which you were destined to fall into the past to correct my failing , will end , instead of with me doing it the first time . Our soul will finally be at rest because of you , and maybe one day we will be at peace. "

"Is this what you brought me here for is to tell me what I already know!"

"No.. Not exactly all, only part , but did want to you know that I realize this myself, and to tell you this, and there is something else that you should know. I 'am going to assist you in your path , but you need to remember that Naraku still remains in control of my form made from old bones with graveyard soul, and containing only the part of the spirit that harbors the hatred from being the half life that still exist. "

"Assist me , how?"

"I will give you back the soul in which I had inadvertently stolen from you, when I had been resurrected by the witch Erasue, and Inuyasha had spoken my name so long ago. "

" Yea but .."

" But nothing , it will end the separation, and torment within Inuyasha's soul . Before I was brought back from the dead Inuyasha was healing because of you , and had forgiven me , letting go of the hatred emerging in him for the path set against us by Naraku. "

"Yes , but I am afriad it won't change anything I will still die , Kikyo , in due time I won't be anything, and simply won't exist , tho if you remained at least it would be something. "

" No , it wouldn't I would be stuck in the existence I hate more than I do you , or the ones who follow the strands of time. Although there is a way , Kagome, but only the soul that is you can achive it because of what you are, and stand to be, you have a choice. "

" And how's that , I'am dying to hear this one, literally."

"Become the one that's waiting to be born again "

TBC...


	15. Chapter 15

A Little Too Late

~ Chapter Fifteen~

Thus Lay Hidden In Darkness, Indeed May Soon Rise To Fall,

Then Follow It's Passing

By Inuyashas Youkai

Separation lingers amongst the greatest foes , and magnificent heroes, but what lies within the ties that brings our never-ending victory, grows strongest inside the smallest of hearts.

Darkness breeds chaos within even the simplest forms, evil lurks in the smallest of shadows , and the only light guiding the lost on their way is the lone spark, of a oblivious moon , traveling upon its own path, but... What would occur if the only guardian leading the blind home, was snuffed out, and now in it's glowing hue , bled the color of crimson.

For this shall bring the beginning of an end , and start anew a world covered in chaos , death, and darkness, drenching itself in the lost , soaking in it's life-source.

Thus time has come...

In a room , shaken with bitterness , and turmoil, had now reached it's end , and now in it's place emerged a silent calm, frozen in stillness, at least for the moment . Pair's of eyes meticulously scanned round the room until all found them coming upon the two lying thrown , encased in one another on the floor. To the one's looking the two merely appeared to be dead, but only one knew better , for that one's senses told otherwise. Unsteady hearts slowed to rhythmic beats, following the shallow , rushed breaths evening to calmer pants , but all who was in that room knew that this was only the calm before the storm. In due short time the numbing quite would end , by the one whom saw the end coming.

"Out Now !" A fierce growl rattling the walls , spat from the one with bleeding eye's , Sesshomeru.

Without pause , after the knowing jump that each form possessed once hearing the howling yelled command , could'nt disobey even if one wanted to , because within , the words held finality. Loud , thundering footstep's crossed the threshold , leading into the room , and only stopping shortly on the way out in the realization that the barrier keeping them from the two, covered within copious amounts of blood, but the Inuyoukai lord wouldn't have it , for what direction this path was leading. Therefore the eldest of the two demon kin, Sesshomeru snatched up the remaining two , the kit , as well as the slayer ,dragging them out kicking and screaming , slamming the door shut, locking it firmly behind them.

Hushed barks, and pants then followed, going unheard, unless youi were of that of a demon.

"I've done all I can little brother , the rest is up to you ..Choose well Inuyasha, or all of this can very well be the end of us all. Make no mistakes.." Sesshomeru's words cloaked in a hidden language between brother's fallen from his lip's flowing behind him , as he lead the others to safety.

The grounds soon violently shook, walls rattled , and the stone's that once held them both together, then crumbled. A fiery gleam unshielded itself from within the glory of one's once golden orbs, glaring at nothing in particular , but vengeance for the loss of one of his. At the moment everything that moved was a enemy for what had been done, nothing was innocent in his eye's . The only thing remained beneath the being that now reigned within the beast , one single thing that still gave proof that the monster that now stood was still that of the hanyou inside, Inuyasha, and that was the snearing retort to that of his brother.

" Don't I know it asshole , never fret though I'll see ya ice cube factory on the other side ,along with my mate. "

Other than those words shielded within the speech of canine's , Inuyasha looked no different than from what he appeared on countless occasions when he lost himself to his demon counterpart. The flames in his eyes, the growing sharpness of his elongating fangs , the blades coming forth from his fingertips growing ever so sharply, the jagged angry streaks of violet raging against his flesh, just beneath his twin orbs of wicked flames, were all them , and the same within the visions of the past. Although before the transformation allowed was complete , the floors gave out from under them , and both plundered into the ensnaring darkness.

Though before they hit the bottom of the blackened abyss a blinding whistle , exploding forth with a outwards beam , and tossing each form onto the wet, hard , concrete trapped within shadows. The beast righted himself after catching the limp body that was now held within his arms , pulled close to his chest tightly , before laying her gently upon that of his haori , that was laid out for her first on the ground. Turning towards the heavy weight down at his side, a pressure that was now felt upon his side sharing the place of his Tetsuseiga, and was also bearing the temporary home of two others: The Tenseiga , and the Sounga.

Knowing that much had to be done still , the monster containing the hanyou held back on his celebration at least for now, because now he had to care for his mate alone, and soon fight for the birthright of keeping her. With that in mind , the demonic form of Inuyasha began a fire , and tended to Kagome's wounds from the fall. Lightly stroking through her hair with that of his claws, as they grazed over her bruised , and bloody skin of her face. Speaking to her, in the only way that he knew she would understand ,now that the remaining part of her human soul had already left her, as the scars that torn through her flesh were all but healing proved it, as well as the searing marks upon her face that appeared in their place.

" Awaken , Kagome... Rise my mate , and remember what it means to fall."

TBC...


	16. Chapter 16

A Little Too Late

~ Chapter Sixteen ~

Fall

By

Inuyashas Youkai

Contained in this chapter , I do not claim anything to that of Inuyasha or state any affiliation with the making of the lyrics Fall By Something Corporate

_So I fall, I don't wanna feel this small, you know that I can't help it.._

_You know I just can't handle this , handle this at all._

_I'll just fall, off ,my four feet drop. _

_Watch me as I stall._

_And wonder when I fall. _

_I kiss your neck , I feel you breath upon my shoulder. _

_I must must prefect it must be you cause now its over._

_I was so close that was the most that I have ever been through . _

_How can you ask for me to stay when all you ever do._

_Is go , just go.._

_So I fall, I don't wanna fell this small you know that I can't help it.._

_You know I just can't handle this , handle this at all._

_I'll just fall, off ,and let my heart be dropped. _

_You watch me as I stall. _

_Wonder when I fall..._

Orbs of light suddenly began to be shot from random directions , and into that of Kagome's body, as her body was slack , making the only movement of her body from the inertia of the beam's of light being forced into that of her at the moment lithe form. Shortly following a big burst of blinding light engulfing the darkened ruble , and submerged the two within it, as the remaining frame of the pre-existing structure now left barren started to shake. Feeling around reaching out one shadow was able to grab a hold of the other that the enormous energy was originating from, as the signatures from it began to cause a burning sear to devour anything that stood .

Screams piercing the short lived silence since the fall was born, as the smell of burning flesh became overcoming . Soon a softening glow enlightened to join the first but this light served as a soothing balm , and barrier to protect . Moments passed and the enormous energy forming then catapulted itself away from the two it hidden , and by the erratic chain of events occurring so quickly, was enough to send it flying into the atmosphere , tearing whatever laid in it's path , leaving with it a deadening quite . One that surpassed any winds refusing to gust, birds made mute, footsteps to cease, or even the leaves to cast their way within the slightest of breeze, nor so that of the faintest of heartbeats.

Time then started to begin once more from the ashes , and was suddenly racing to be reborn with the sounds of the forced pant of one breathing, as the air released without ever knowing that it was withheld, then a thudding heartbeat joining another emerging from its faded place within it's carrier. The hold upon the weakened by the strongest , was slackened just a bit , as the protector opened his golden eyes to open , and gaze upon it's own creation by the ties it held , shared by it's strengthening connection, now breathing softly , while the characteristics of being what she presently was started to emerge.

Securing what he saw as his ... Everything . Then moving to lay her down while the task of making her comfortable , and warm within this new place created by a product of what had been the catalyst, to where certain events were supposed to be. Now standing on unfamiliar territory , and finding what the hanyou could to manage a fire to then sprout with the smoke as it's wings , allowing the wild flames to ignite anew. Following after , the soft glow provided a warming hue , one that permitted the sight of the new form of the one he claimed possession to. Wrapped in the red fur of his Haori , cuddled within it's comfort was that of his claimed chosen , hidden by the crimson cover with the exception of the lengthened black flowing ink , brushed in with wisps of silver.

Taking a closer look , Inuyasha could almost see through the curtain of melted tar ,a small dashing mark near that of a flicker of passing gold , as the wind blew softly that of her oxyx locks, giving way to her passively opened moon-like , but unseeing eyes, mimicking his own. As the give , and take of releasing breath evened out so did a uplifting occur , with slicked , furry triangles formed on the top of her head, as it took on the same coloring , but through a mixed blotchy blur upon those same ears. With growing curiosity , Inuyasha lifted his fur of the fire-rat that succumbed around her , and took a peak at what lay hidden with the changes coming to pass. Amongst those , a black fluffy tail , but with the tail end's tip almost appeared to be dipped in silver paint , wrapped itself around her, as well as a crescent moon lightly blending into her flesh upon her forehead in a silvery outline, and jagged edging's carved into her forearms up to her shoulders , down to the small of her back in a wickedly wild thinning markings .

Cloaked around her but like smoke melding closely against his own form, was a faint rumblings of a growing aura not like his mate's own , but similar , carrying the trails of the entity that now was birthed inside of his intended. Now instead of a entity of a blooming forest with budding flowers, bathing in the hue of a carnation sunset, was now that same setting , but with unsettling erratic storms thrown upon it , dragging violent intentions within it in the dark, and chased with destructive flames , involved with the animistic need for blood , as well as vengeance for the being that now was. As the newborn babe in the monstrosity now created to be tamed , continued to settle within the body it was now forced now to inhibit, stretched outward, evening out , as it no longer had the remaining human spirit to share the body with .

Ramblings of whispered question's left unanswered , as his mate was heard within her subconscious in his mind, through their bond carried truth to what was happening inside her head at the time that the ending stages of her transformation was transcending in a slow seemingly never-ending downward spiral. Although as all this was progressing , so was something else, for it had seemed that of a slight tingling at Inuyasha's side started to emerge , along with the humming vibrations tangling with the growing rattling against metal, sounding to be very close to the two huddled close. Lifting his eyes and turning his gaze to that what was secured with the other two swords deciding to make their presence known for the cause to assist in protecting what was his. Sounga, masked now in a bloody red mist , appearing as it were breathing , and that it possessed it's very own heartbeat , matching the one the hanyou took as his very own.

_" Kagome ..."_

_"Mate.."_

_' Master, you've come home...'_

_'Indeed , funny that after all thus time I will come to enslave the power of Sounga , as my own..'_

TBC...


	17. Chapter 17

A Little Too Late

~ Chapter Seventeen ~

Timelessness, Ablaze...

Lightening Anew..

By Inuyashas Youkai

Golden pools stared back at their mirror twin , through the meek dark, while the flames from the flickering pyre burned, as though it were really a glass pane between them , but it was not , and both possessors of the pair knew it, just the mere circumstance ceased each one into silence . Words were never spoken , the justified chance of any sort of speech at the moment was unheard of , but maybe none was needed , as the only telling of the answers to the seeking ,could be found if one knew where to find it , and the two were too lost within the orbs captured in their own to know of anything but. Not that either one didn't have questions left unanswered , though this wasn't the time , and this they knew , but each took comfort for the time granted that they were not alone.

For they felt a evil aura starting to brew , growing larger somewhere with them in the shadows.

" Kagome.."

" Inu Yasha .."

Once the recognition was confirmed between them , both moved faster to straighten and drew a weapon, with their backs against the other. Inuyasha with the Tetseseiga, as Kagome , now possessed the Sounga that was once tucked into the hanyou's haori, torn away from it ,and held firmly within her clawed fingertips. Although before Inuyasha could question what it was that just happened , the presence of something more sinister gave way it's vile introduction that the damage done by his mate of his haori.

KUKUKUKUKUKU

"Naraku! Fierce growls threatened ..

" It's amusing that we meet once again , but miko you know how to to make this end , and all of go away don't you?"

"Perhaps , but I was foolish before .. "

"Why don't you elaborate so your mate can know the truth before I destroy you , and take what should've been rightfully given to me" Naraku taunted within the hallowed misted dusk.

" As I said before I was foolish , but I'am not stupid. Prior to becoming what I am now I was simply casted away to be forced upon a existence given to me by a result of my own foolishness. The fact that Inu Yasha stands alongside me now as a mate is just another result of the same. The only reason I am saying this , is for you to know the truth before your time comes to a end .. By my hands alone." Kagome snickered wickedly , as the other two looked upon her with their own looks of bewildered confusion.

"Kagom-"

"Inuyasha, don't .. I know what it is now that he is seeking , as I was able to see it as my human soul was thrown from me when what I now stand to be was formed because of you , and for that I thank-you , but only for that I will be able to finish what it was I was meant to be here with you in the first place. "Kagome stated firmly , and before any argument her hand was raised to cease it then turned away to speak with the entity , that was their enemy from the start.

"The jewel, miko where is it?"

"Funny you mention it , cause you see . Just because my soul did give me a look to see what it was , for what I am now , I wasn't privy to where it was , so your guess as good as mine.."

"Such a pity , that you would have to die for the same that your precarnation did, or is it that you always favor the scraps of what's already been , like a common mutt that you are.."

"You see , that's where your wrong Naraku, for I won't be the one dying before you..Although I can't say that I won't at all , but your soul will reach the pits of hell before I will .I promise you.."

"How entertaining , I would like to see you try it. Now tell me how will you destroy what it is that you can't see.."

Inuyasha still stood with his back against her's , as he heard her words , but the hanyou wasn't stupid either , for he now had a inkling of what she was planning , and it wasn't going to work not without him. Therefore , while the wench was confronting their greatest foe , the hanyou made plans of his own in his head to prevent what his mate already started in motion.

" Hey Naraku ! Ya want the stupid piece of shit, you'll have to go through me to get it , not her ..Are you not stupid enough , as to believe that after I turned her in the state she was in ,that she would even remember the discarded scrap of junk, as a full youkai?"

" No matter , you both will be destroyed here, and now.. Then without the jewel's master, its only a matter of time before the jewel itself will appear on it's own for it can't exist without good , or bad . To it , it makes no difference.."

The ruble started to quake , crumbling the meager remains , giving away to the darkening skies consumed by hordes of demons , created and waiting for the bastard's devious instruction. Immediately , the two standing to oppose their opponent still refusing to show itself , but rather send others in it's place , thus Inuyasha , and Kagome sprung into battle against those, placed against them. As they both fought together on separate side's , as they stood to defeat the same cause alone , but alongside each other, and while they were also fighting with each other at the time , neither realized that they were not alone, and Naraku was no longer with them , with the abandoned nut to prove it, leaving the demon bait the only thing left remaining.

" What the fuck was that Kagome , huh? Ya trying to get yourself killed!"

"No, the last I checked I was trying to end it , or maybe I was just to stupid to do so! Ya know I can take care of myself now thanks to you , so you don't need to be having to protect me . Your burden is gone the moment I lost my soul"

Once those words left her lips , the very thing that they were saying tore him apart so much that it stung , and caused a revert reaction, as Inuyasha angrily swung his Tetsuseiga high , and in a arc, then screaming ferally calling upon the sword's power to decimate the left over mass of demonic energy besides their own. Throwing down his sword violently , and rushing to pin that of his mate against a nearby tree , not quite yet noticing the arrivals of their old pack to assist them, and growled at his mate in warning.

" Mate, enough with this shit! I don't care what the fuck it is you think you believe because it's total bullshit ! I chose you dammit , not for any reason other that I want you by my side , only you ! I will not just stand here and let you go out , without me , ending it with you falling with it ! Fight me , and I will fight you harder . You understand me?!" Inuyasha threatened his mate with his eyes beginning to bleed with crimson, as he spoke before slamming his lips upon her's, and holding her still.

Before letting herself fall within that trap once more , as she had prior to what she was now within her recollections, Kagome quickly brought up her knee , and then slamming it into a very delicate manly necessity , that is if he would plan on using them to procreate anytime soon with said female mate.

His Balls ..

Abruptly sent to the ground faster than anything the subjugation necklace would've done , by his mate's actions , angered him further , up until the following words flowed into his ears , killing it instantly , and rushing to fill it's place was overwhelming sorrow,as his mate walked away , with their path attempting to curb their muted chuckles...

"As I said before I was foolish prior to believe that I was anything more than a stand in to be played like the fiddle I allowed myself to be . Don't be mistakened I won't let it happen again."

' What the fucking hell?!'

TBC...


	18. Chapter 18

A Little Too Late

~ Chapter Eighteen ~

Strolling Through Shit

By Inuyashas Youkai

Growling , Inuyasha chased after to catch up with the bitch that wasn't quite yet getting it, leaping over the fallen debris caused by another one of Naruku's exhausting tactics to interfere. Kagome needless to say although she had heard him , kept going ahead to get onto more stable grounds. Looking over to the one side of her , as a noise crept closely near, reading herself to pounce upon the sudden intruder until her recognition told her of who it was, then settling some to the fact it wasn't one of Naraku, but because it was her mate didn't allow her to get to confortable with it for the conversation only to be known to come.

"Kagome , will you stop and talk to me for a minute !?"

"Although it really isn't necessary , yes . After we get out of here ..."

"Fine! Ya want outta here , lets go ! Follow me .." Inuyasha leapt around calling over his demon mate prior to heading towards a yet unknown exit , with his mate following after.

Kagome followed after the man donned in khakis , and a red button-up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows , topped off with combat boots, and his hair pulled in a braid swaying with his movements , as she further closed the gap between them to follow along. Now outside Sesshomeru's stronghold , but still within the steel gate 's mingled with weathered stone , Inuyasha leapt from the tree he was on from the exit found by his keen senses , waiting for her to appear next to him , as she jumped to the one next to his , instead of sharing , then both of them gracefully landed upon the ground from their branch. Once both of them had firmly placed their feet upon the ground , each one scanned over their surroundings, as their snouts were poised in the air simultaneuosly searching for a possible threat , finding none, as other than Sesshomeru and the others nearby there were no others.

Feeling as though she was being watched , Kagome turned to find Inuyasha looking at her strangely , and while giving her a look that she's never seen within the left going back as far as when she her human soul, but seeing it now not only slightly confusing her , but pissing her off too, especially not certain to how long he had been watching her.

"What! ?"Kagome defensively spat , as she continued to walk fluidly to the spot chosen closeby to sit upon a nearby bench , dressed in the attire they changed her in prior to Naraku catching them unexpectedly , and it was with its slightly opaque look, known silky feel combined her contrasting , fuller demonic form that drew the hanyou, holding him captive in her beautiful, but erotic appearance .

Clearing his throat, Inuyasha answered silently by stalkingly walking forward in dominance ,until standing in front of her on the bench , then kneeling into a familar squat , and looking into her pale amber eyes with brown specks , almost like cinnamon sprinkles, swirling with smoke-like blood tendrils flowing through , as he looked up to meet them in awe. Taking a moments pause in admiration, before painfully sighing, remembering everything that happened thus far , and spoke to his mate of the words he needed to say, ones that were long overdue.

" Kagome..I -"

" I know , Inuyasha.. You need not say anything.."

" Ah but I do , there's so much I need to say, but even through the years that I have thought I lost you way back then , I haven't yet mastered the art of communicating words well, when having to do with my emotions. Although when I look at you now , living breathing, essentually carrying that of a miguided pulse within mine I feel so .. "Inuyasha began to explain, but the wench wouldn't have it being so stubborn , and suddenly feeling uncomfortable with so now foreign emotions.

"Cursed, Burdened , Annoyed , Angry , Petur-" Kagome began listing thing obvious feelings one would feel in this predicament, and ones slightly emerging through her at the moment with having such a pathetic conversation, at least until her hanyou mate , moved to make her shut up with a smoldering kiss presently devouring her lips.

Following the demanding snare from her mate, presently unable to do anything else but to allow him to lead them within such a act, for reasons unknown, as he continued to make her feel helpless , with such of plead desiring of her touch when tangling his hands through her hair , now upright on his knees , pulling her closer in the steamy entwining craving for her taste . Moving from her lips , thourougly kissed , down her jawline causing her breath to hitch , as it painfully slow slid down the length of her neck with his tougue , pausing only to slightly nibble upon one of her ear lobes until ending up at the crook of her temptatious erotic slope, encouraging a unpreventable shuddered moan . Feeling his breath brush up teasingly against her neck , as he attepted to calm himmself for the moment , not wanting to go to far, at least not yet, and not till he made the wench , his bitch see.

"Not exactly , Kagome..."

Upon hearing this taunt, and feeliing his lips corruptingly forming against her heated skin with a smirk , further teasing her Kagome leaned back with a growl of frustration , pushing the mutt away, regardless of being his mate , as it was that she was now removed from the unconsciously captive lure , aand one that he started, like it was nothing , so easily.

"So what is it exactly ? Cause I can definately tell you what I think it is " Kagome taunted with a shit eating grin , as she was slowly extending to her more instinctive form ..

"And what is that ,Kagome ?" Her mate encouraged, curious what was happening just within her mind..

To answer the hanyou, as the response didn't come from words taken , but better yet with actions shown , and sweetly delivered from her larger canine form. Taking a steady squat upon the ground with her idiot mate nearby , and with a slight wiggle of her bum, a short wave of her tail, Kagome began to grunt in the release of a very special treat in what she thought was gonna come from her hanyous mouth. Thus in time pushing out, and forcing out the birth of a reaking piling load of shit , trailing the words behind her in her oppinion of just what was lingering with her thoughts , and before finishing off , dragging her ass as to remove such remnants of bullshit from the crevace of her ass, then prancing away with a hauty smirk on her face, as she heard her mate , with a plastered disturbedly shocked expression on his face , all but tell her his thanks for such a gift..

TBC...


	19. Chapter 19

A Little Too Late

~ Chapter Nineteen~

Secrets Hidden Within Shadowing Mysts

By Inuyashas Youkai

Stilled , frozen in somewhat disturbingly amused disbelief at the sight Kagome had just not only spoken , but shown not long ago , still the hanyou couldn't yet convince his brain of the fact to prove what his eyes saw. Shaking his head to clear it , then searching for the presence he was searching for , and seeing that her small part yet remained closeby , even though feeling his mate was more than slightly annoyed, thus made him smile for the reason she hadn't disapeared . Soon finding that where she had lead him was not far from where they once stood but closer to the rest of their pack, but before Inuyasha made his approach , it was them that made up his pack , along with his brother that had interupted .

"Lil brother , I think until I can assure that it is safe for us to re-enter the house we need to seek elsewhere .."

"Agreed .."

Without further explainations , both brother's wordlessly lead the others, with the strict overpowering , and demanding presence, towards the now running vehicle nearby driven by a short , oddly stubby looking male , one that it was merely a wonder that the pedals could be reached with his short stature , even with a familiar sight of a creepy two headed staff assisting him. Filing into the van , one by one , everyone was piling in to find their seats within , and of course Kagome being more stubborn than she normally was ,proven by the outward showing of her flauting herself taking a shit to tell him that she didn't believe him, decided to sit in the way back , instead of sitting close to the one who wasn't backing down from his chosen status naming him a mate .

A voice next to her brought her out of her thoughtless pondering once the vehicle started to go in efforts to drowned herself within the coming blur caused by the speed taken by the desire for now to escape from the area. The voice brought on faded images , more so lingering trails within her mind only hinting as to whom the voice was speaking besides her , but without having the ability anymore to sence the presence it wasn't certain to say her guess was correct , though one name spilled hestitantly from her lips in a fleeting whisper. Overwhelmed with a shadowing unexpected foreign emergence of something unknown, and successfully growing with the quickly passing colors within her induced haze.

"Sango.."

"I only recently discovered I once held that name , and the memories belonging with it . It wasn't until while unknowingly working with the male that at one time carried the name Miroku, and had went with others who like us was demanded by the request of Sesshomeru , in the efforts of going to the place where your shrine once stood with the well that carried you to our time in the feudal era , back when we had all thought you had died, to find out what was found to be destroyed was true."

" It is unfortunate to hear such memories were returned to you , and didn't remain forgotten, as it had I with my I cannot feel what you feel , but if I had been able to I think I would feel saddened by the regret that filled my soul as it left this body , and in result of my mistake. It seems I can rightfully assume in your journey that what was sought , was found then?"

" I don't know.. All was left was a barren wasteland of fallen debris, but for some reason being there in a place I only heard about , gained from within my newly aqcuired memories , ones I never knew I had till I had stepped in the place, and the only reason I even knew what it was when I saw it ,was something I felt deep inside telling me , that it was true .. Although strangely enough the something I felt was somehow told through you .."

"Pity.."

Kagome sought the silence that came afterwards , not neccessarily liking the uncomfortable feeling that came along with the present conversation, as it started another set of images to play within her mind carrying very ominous outcomes, and igniting the beginings of a frigid chill succombing around her now taunt form. Then, as her ears came upon a abrupt sudden movement , and one that took her with surprise unfortunately to the one making the action so suddenly with her aura taking on a more erractically random distraught patterns , accompanied by another distinctively familar tone to boot , cascading her further descending.

Although prior to the one making his later found harmlessly ,prying presence announced to Kagome's wrath of forcing his path unknown, with the intent of disengaging his following touch to where it shouldn't belong , as it was holding her from behind, with words of missed friendship , and his acknowledgement on what his guess was to the theory told thereafter, then to further fuel her burning pyre within a slip of a hand to feel the bulge of her concealed bust. It was in the awkward contact with Kagome,one that brought on somehow a fleeting glimpse of what had been done , confirming just by the way the monk's ears had heard the vague words repeatedly being said in the obvious trance that had seemingly taken over unbeknownst to the late miko friend within his recently recalled past.

"Lady Kagome, my appologies unfortunately my curse still lives .It seems the need to end all that is Naraku hold more dire meaning for us both , but it wasn't your intention to shatter the jewel on this side of the well was it? The reason it shattered was because of the ending result of you trying to purify it when your state upon your return prevented it, right?" A serious overriding the voice carrying on in normal circumstances of being playfully perverse, outwardly stated his newfound concerns.

A growling sneer , accompanied by a darkening growl nearby for the posed threat towards the one speaking , in the act of touching her unwantedly , and before the monk was thrown from his seat behind her from a violent force separating him from her person, knocking him on his bum with the monk rendered breathless, as her actions predicted. It was when seeing this with her own bloodied eyes , Kagome stood hovering over him growling in warning , then afterwards momentarily with a huff turning away , pausing only to give him the answer he sought , prior to walking away towards another seat.

" Indeed , your curse preceeds you , in the greed of random touches of a womans flesh, and one that you hide behind the true plight that binds you to Naraku's evil intentions,just as a excuse to continue the charade you chose to carry onto amongst anything else you could've chosen from the path you once held , instead of the one thing that still claims hold over your heart, but you refuse because your afraid , as you had before. Although now you have more reason to fear , don't you Miroku? Don't worry , it is my desires to help you with that wandering curse of yours in due time ."Kagome spoke , and only looking at him once more with her eyes blazing when she shared her assurrances with the plan to curb his affliction of his wandering hands , wearing a wicked fanged grin, then looking away to find a nearby lone spot, and moving slightly towards it.

A few steps away , Kagome stilled standing while holding to one of the nearby headrests tightly,as her clawed fingertips sank within the course fabric, and whispered the last part in a almost unheard spat, then wandered to that of her chosen new spot within the still moving passenger van .

"No , it wasn't intended for the jewel to be broken once more, only the answer to the request , summoning it , being called upon by one destroyed long before she had a chance to save it.."

TBC..


	20. Chapter 20

A Little Too Late

~ Chapter Twenty ~

Split Souls Devour

By Inuyashas Youkai

Hearing the words that came from Kagome's mouth needless to say took all of them within the moving vehicle upon surprise , even the present demoness who said them, with having no firsthand knowledge of this since that of her soul had left her , with the exception of the gifted small portion it was presumed to have returned to her body stolen by Kikyo with the mutt's told assistance upon calling her name ,unknown to anyone past that with exception of the monk when the aura was detected upon contact with Kagome and that of herself, but to her it hadn't felt any different from any other time since her rebirth. Once arriving to their destination , everyone scattered out of the van to enter a descent sized motel in downtown Tokyo . Although upon heading towards the entrance , it was Inuyasha that had came racing towards that of the one previously Miroku to attempt to further punish him for even thinking about touching what was his , but it was the elder Sessshomeru that had intervened before anything more serious came about, as he with a wave of his hand ushered the others ahead of them ..

" Inuyasha , now isn't the time or the place for such antics , we aren't no longer in the past where it was acceptable for you to throw one's sword around.."

" I know that Dammit ! I spent years being reminded of that same fact without her remember , when my sword just refused to answer like the fucking well before it keeping me away from her ! Now that I found her after all this time do you actually think I am going to just let her go , and leave her deal with this shit on her own!?The monk had only whats coming to him soon enough , but it won't be her that pounds it through his thick skull it will be me pack or not !"

"Silence mutt , I am sure it was meant nothing by it, and from the looks of it your bitch can handle things quite well , unlike before..Besides with his little mistake we learned something regarding what happened before , and it may give us something to go by . "

Inuyasha in return only growled and left to join the others, mainly Kagome to be assured that the stupid monk keeps his damn hands off of the one that was marked his. Although in entering through the swiveling doors , the cloaked hanyou had accidentally ran into someone , and it was the last person that he wanted to be seeing at the moment, but when he saw her cruel brown eyes piercing his conceiving violets it was proven to be true in his never ending battle with his human side riddled with guilt for the reasons that gave this woman the cause to hate him, now rising within him to fight to be heard.

" Kikyo..."

Although upon realizing , he was cursed once again in what prevented him in the past to gain the chance with his intended had returned to bite him in the ass , and it was proven correct as his eyes freely roamed over her curves secured tightly in the form fitting black dress she now wore,then allowing himself to become lost in the negative flowing emotions painfully being exerted from within her eyes . A growl rumbling thunderously within the lobby , before a quick shove by his brother had then had his attention following to where the blur caused by his brother had taken it , and with it had Inuyasha's demon raging in vengeance , coursing within his veins as it took back control and leaping towards the sight meeting his eyes.

" Damn you !" Inuyasha roared , rushing at the three in front of him.

"Kagome , it is a pleasure to -" The creepy voice slyly taunted .

"Excuse us we were just leaving " Sesshomeru took hold of Kagome's shoulders , escorting her out of the hotel , as the seemingly lost allowed him too a few steps before collapsing into the expecting arms of the Taiyoukai.

Knowingly acknowledging his brother walking besides him , and the others following , Sesshomeru barked a unknown command issuing the ear bud to his cell to power on , and giving off a sounding beep to alert for him to speak to one unknown , as he continued towards the path to the vehicle that brought them . Settling her into the passenger seat , buckling her in , then slamming his brother against the side of the van in efforts in forcing to wake the mutt up. Alas within the ears of the one unhearing, another was speaking to her unseen, taunting her in the ways of how she was still a unwanted pathetically weak wasted space , and thus ensuing the assuring spark yet to come.

"Grrrrrrrrrr"

Red eyes began to unveil themselves agleam , with ears pinned back in perturbed hatred, growling threateningly towards the offending seat belt once holding her in place, now in frayed shreds.

"Enough !" A piercing threat was sneered evilly towards the two currently snarling at each other , and causing two pairs of surprised eyes to meet hers doused in flames

"Kagome..." Inuyasha brokenly spoke ..

"Don't.. Luckily for you , you can't break what can't be broken anymore , and fortunately for me without a heart I can't feel a damn thing ! So it don't no longer matter .. Now if it's alright for you I'd like to move on, Sesshomeru can we continue where it was planned for us to be headed. "

Each one filled in once more,within their short drive, irritably to the nearby airstrip , to catch the awaiting requested flight out to the families hidden retreat until their next move can be decided. Needless to say the trip was uneventful , as the situation prior forced them into a numbing silence . Inuyasha mournfully gazed with longing at the one seemingly sleeping , but she was nowhere but, as more trails of forgotten memories them grazed upon her already torn thoughts. Closing his eyes himself as more tears fell from his eyes in regret , the hanyou attempted to use their loosening ties in order to make his presence known from afar, offering comfort.

' Kagome..'

No response ..

Opening his pained eyes , then slowly standing , moving to where the empty seat on the other side of her opposite his brother, and sitting down to appease his needy desire to be close to her. Pulling her closer , and so that her feigned sleeping form laid against him with his arms wound tightly around her as he could with the seat belts in their way, but too tired to fight against him , Kagome only growled in voicing her dislike for how daringly close the hanyou had decided to fight against her to become in her slightly weakened state, as this was also felt by the hanyou himself from within him through her. Inuyasha gave a muffled whine in apology from within the crook of her neck buried within her black locks fanning around him , as he further pursued showing her while nuzzling her neck , even if for awhile his motions to do so were presently ignored.

TBC..


	21. Chapter 21

A Little Too Late

~ Chapter Twenty One~

Further Pulling Away From The Ties That Bind You

By Inuyashas Youkai

Being awoken sometime later , Kagome soon found herself still within the seat within the plane , but instead of being forced to be held against the ignorant mutt , she had found at some point he was no longer in the seat next to her , nor was his brother . Instead a little redheaded fox boy on one side, and the woman who at one time went as Sango sat on the other. Straightening from the awkward curl , her body had taken withi her seat to tiredly look for a clue as to where they were from outside the window , but only finding the night sky staring back at her .

" Where are we ?" Kagome asked sighing

" Just over the Atlantic Ocean , we should be there now, in no time.." A childlike voice answered from the little boy on her right .

Nodding slightly , and slightly ignoring her curiousity for where it was they were going with the promise of a refreshing beverage to quench her parched throat with some staff member wheeling down a cart , and passing out said treats out amongst the small group of passengers upon the aircraft. Signaling with a wave towards one of them , and following with a brave voice speaking with her announcement telling her poison of choice .

" Rum and coke please when you can .."

Momentarily after recieving her drink , at least having it placed upon her tray with some food , and water, Kagome had the unfortunate reaccuring nightmare come right then but a few minutes later to snatch her by the hand , carrying her food tray with beverage away from the spot towards a new unknown one , in a separate part of the plane. The hanyou leading her wore quite a hidden expression, blank to any emotion at all, but somehow the demoness felt that was only for show , and it would change rather quickly once it was that they were alone.

"Hey whats the big idea?! Can't I eat , and enjoy my drink without interuptions , or must I play with the lap dog some more ?"Kagome taunted cruelly , watching the hanyou continue to pull her allong , only pausing to grab himself something , without responding to her questions, or comments presently ignored.

Once arriving to a more private section within the plane , Inuyasha set both of their meals down , then pulling out a chair , telling her to sit in a stangely hoarse fashion, and taking a seat across from her at a small table within the room. Silence came over them afterwards , as they quietly ate , and drank , Sessomeru soon then walked over , and appearantly on his cell talking to someone or other in a rather pissed off tone, slamming his stuff on the table while with quite colorful language told off the one on the other end in such crudenesss , even her without a way for emotion had her fighting off a emerging blush. Chucking darkly , Kagome paused only to listen to determine as to whom it may have been to cause the great lord such distraut anger in waking him on the wrong side of the timeline , sarcastically mocking within her head.

Inuyasha looking over at her strangely as if she poofed out a evil twin ,one that was now sitting next to her, and that both were simultaneously giving him the finger for his efforts of concern , but was disapointed because she refused to share her thoughts which caused her to laugh , only giving a shake of the head in the negative. Grumbling noisily to show his annoyance for his bitch keeping obviously alot of somethings from him, Inuyasha was only giving her all the more to laugh at, but now at his expense. Before she could comment on how much of a pup he sounded , his brother had then sit next to him to explain what was decided couldn't be put off much longer, and susequencially wiped the smirk out from existing upon her lips..

" Mi- Kagome , I recall you earlier stating that the state of the jewel being shattered wasn't planned , but merely something that occured when trying to purifying it . Question is what happened when you did what you had once crossing the well ?" The elder youkai mildly frustratedly spoke .

" Hell I don't fucking know !I wish I knew , I can't explain the reasons for the words I spoke , only that I knew I had for hearing myself speak them ." Kagome retorted truthfully.

"Upon my search upon those grounds , amongst the ruble , there were some remnants of a oddly wet substance , black actually , and in random spots placed around the grounds . Sesshomeru offered in return to prove to the woman in the room that something obviously occured there whether she wanted to acknoledge it or not.

When finding upon hearing those words , that she couldn't discover what happened to her suddely lost appetite somewhere inside herself, Kagome tossed back the drink to burn its way coursing down her throat , and pushed away the food that was now curently making her stomach turn in reference towards the spoken black goo found upon some old shrine, then simply waited until the other two either desiring to resume their pointless conversation seeing as she didn't remember anything they were non- stop babling about , or finally welcome the silence that was beconing her..

TBC...

"


	22. Chapter 22

A Little Too Late

Chapter Twenty Two

Deafening Silence

By Inuyashas Youkai

As the black skies passing by on the last stretch of their trip , Inuyasha , Sesshomeru, continued their conversation, on the other hand , Kagome started to tune out into a daze , ignoring the other two droning on about something or other , and while the wench had more attentive subjects come to mind. For instance , how would one react if your thoughts began to dissolve into nothing but silence , and in the place of its theorectical hum, arrived of its replacement as the darkened void slowly then rose to its grey counterpart , forming little blurry shapes trailing across her minds eye. Shaking her head a little , and attempting to open her eyelids that had must've fallen shut sometime not long prior , but had felt so tired all of a sudden , then it was realized that the attempts to awaken herself were in vein , as the woman in accompaniment of the two demon male had known for certain that by one of them she was being carried to some unknown destination while presumed asleep .Although to the one being carried it was concluded , it wasn't slumber that drew her into the darkness luring her within what was desired of her to see, but something else, tho as to what it was unknown.

During a spance of time passing , the grey's merged into vibrant colors , and the trailing blurs blended into more distinct shapes , as the end result caused shivers to course down the seer's spine , when the errie sounds made their presence to rush to the surface. The visage moving across her frozen conscious , held obviously against the overlookers will to end the sight to be placed in front of her, and it started with one identical to herself, but not exactly , was weakly standing near that of what appeared to be some kind of grouping of many trees , possibly a forest. It was somehow known without any guidance that by a unknown source the woman with the stilled likeness of the watcher , upon the exception that the one taken from aged visuals hadn't any demonic substance inside her and was injured somehow, as the one forced to see had a great amount more , maybe even half . The moving picture within her mind , developing on its own accord had taken form even further opening to determine that the location of where this human girl stood was some kind of forest , then widening its path of direction to show it was apart of a clearing that it surrounded, and one that housed a odd kind of water-well.

'But why would anyone have use for a water-well , when there's plumbing?' was the quickly fleeting thought that left as soon as it entered .

Then the surroundings seemed to change , as it instead of fading again to black like it had in the begining , the image just flickered a few times until the present one was granted in its reformation to come into view. It showed the same one before , dressed in attire not familiar to the one urged to takle notice , but with numerous places upon it drenched in what was mused to be blood. Standing in a spot unlike before , while there were trees , and a clearing , with the same strange water-well, but this time it appeared to also carry with it in its presence , something that could be guessed to be of a place of residence of some kind. There was nothing spectaticular about it , though the sight was kind of swayed , and so there wasn't any length of time that was spent on any particular subject within what was being shown.A few more flickers of light , and the one held within the current still was no longer standing but looked though she had by a unknown outside power must've snatched , and tossed the one previously shown upon the ground .

The duration of the last image frozen , almost like the one seeing without consent was told to see, and was held in its place for a few moments before disapating into the nothingness conquering before , but this time unlike the last when this started, the one who was instructed to watch had suddenly lost the air from her lungs, and felt like as it was tried to regain it painfully to breathe when whatever forced its way in to push the breath out, had surely made its entrance forcifully. Although , as her body thrown herself upwards in the need for lost air , then her bloody eyes were thrown open in the violent action , it was found as it was then proven with the rough panting scream that busted forth , that what it was that held her still in such a fashion no longer had its grip tightly wrapped around her , but what was it that needed to be told , and why. It couldn't be fathomed. Though , once the door to the strange room she was placed during the sleep that lasted the rest of their trip , and arrival to the new surroundings that it was found to be within, thus was thrown open following that of the scream , it was peculiar that the sight of scared ambers finding hers for a odd reason gave the demoness comfort to emerge inside her own fear of the mysteries of what was shown.

TBC..


End file.
